


Happier Here Than There

by Latishiante1001



Series: Two Worlds, One Soul [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Art, Blow Jobs, Canon, Caring Thranduil, Crying, Digital Art, Dom/sub Undertones, Explanations, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Galion is Amazing, Get ready to cry, Get ya tissues and ice cream, Giant Spiders, Hair-pulling, Hair-pulling Kink, He is the Star, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Humor, I am gonna add, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kings & Queens, Laughter, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Marking, Mental Breakdown, Middle Earth, Mirkwood, More Fluff, More Mental Breakdowns, More angst, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thranduil, Protective Thranduil, Reader-Insert, Sad Thranduil, Scars, Smut, Soulmates, Sunsets, Team Galion, The art isn't mine, There will be more smut in the next few chapters or so, There’s a mix of both, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil is a tease, Vaginal Sex, Worried Thranduil, because one of the many monologues in here could be triggering, i think, more panic attacks, more smut, sad legolas, slight somnophilia, these tags are a mess, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Imagine ending up in Middle Earth at the edge of Mirkwood Forest. After something inside you tells you to go into the forest, you go in but you're attacked by spiders before being saved by guards and taken before the king. Little did you know, your life was going to be changed forever as soon as you stepped foot into that forest.





	1. Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmmyOkami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/gifts), [SSSkeletonsoffun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSkeletonsoffun/gifts).



> So I have been working on this fic for about a week or so now for my 21 Day Experience and I'm gonna start posting it. It's going to be the start of a series that I haven't figured out a name for yet. This fic is also dedicated to AmmyOkami (welcome-to-fangirl-hell on Tumblr, go follow her because her page and writing is amazing!) because I told her to tag me in her Thranduil/Reader fic if I did the same for her so, HERE IT IS! Anyway, this is enough talking for now so I hope you guys (as a gender-neutral term) enjoy this start of a new series!
> 
> ~*~* STUFF YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING *~*~
> 
> ~~ For Ones
> 
> • All Elves have a One  
> • There is only one One a lifetime  
> • If the elf's one is mortal, when the two mate, the mortal becomes immortal and tied to the elf
> 
> ~*~* THIS STORY TAKES PLACE A FEW DECADES BEFORE SMAUG ATTACKS EREBOR *~*~

Looking around, you find yourself at the edge of a forest that looked very dark and sick. Every part of your mind told you to go far away from this forest but your heart told you to go in.   
  
You had always followed your heart, so you weren’t going to stop now. You stand up, check for injuries, and upon finding none, head into the dark forest.   
  


* * *

  
_ How long have I been walking? It seems like hours... _   
  
You walk on despite knowing you’re lost and going in circles since you’ve passed that same branch that looks like an ‘L’ several times.

  
You stop walking as you hear a branch break. Standing still and holding your breath, you hope it’s someone who can help you as you are starting to feel the cold in your t-shirt and jeans.    
  
You slowly turn to look behind you, freezing as you see something that can  _ not _ be real.   
  
Behind you is a gigantic spider, slowly making its way towards you. Once it notices that it has been seen, it moves faster towards you.   
  
You scream and start to run as fast as you can in the rough terrain of the forest.   
  
“Help! Help me, please! There’s a giant spider chasing me! Please help me!” You scream out, still running.    
  
You see movement on your left and your right. At first you think it might be people who heard you but apparently when you ended up wherever you were, you were cursed with bad luck as there were now a spider on your left, right, and behind you, closing in on you.   
  
You scream for help again, feeling even more scared now. Suddenly, a spider drops down directly in front of you. You quickly turn and go around it, missing the leg of the spider by inches.   
  
You hear even more movement again and you hope that it’s actually people this time.    
  
You stop running right before dropping into a ditch that was deep enough that you would have become seriously injured and spider food.   
  
You look behind you to accept your fate when the closest spider chasing you gets hit by an arrow and drops dead. As you look around, spiders drop dead after being hit by arrows that seemingly come from nowhere.   
  
_ Please be people that can help me. _   


Suddenly, tall men and women with bows and swords drop down around you and with a closer look, it seems that their ears are pointed.   
  
The blonde one that seems to be in charge aims his bow towards you, striking fear into you again.   
  
He starts to speak in a language that you have no idea as to what it is or what he is saying.

  
“Uh, I- I have no idea what you’re saying. Do you speak English?” You ask, hoping that someone there does or else you’re probably screwed.   
  
“What are you doing in this forest? Why are you trespassing in this kingdom?” The blonde one asks in English.  _ Thank god. _

  
“Uh, I woke up at the edge of the forest. I don’t know where I am. I didn’t mean to trespass. I was just looking for someone to help me. I swear I don’t mean any harm.” You explain, hoping that they will help you.   
  
The blonde one looks at you for a moment before putting his bow down. “Come with us.”   
  
As he starts to lead the way, the pointy-eared people start to form around you, forcing you to walk in the middle of them.   
  
“Th- thank you so much for saving me.” You say softly, wrapping your arms around yourself to keep yourself warm.   
  
Your gratitude was only met with silence as you continued to walk to...  _ Where was I being led to? _


	2. Meeting the King

After seeing basically the same thing for who knows how long, you’d started to space out and think about your situation.  
  
 _Where am I? Who are these pointy-eared people? Am I still on Earth? Will I ever get back home?_  
  
You look up as you see something different about your surroundings. A gigantic wall-type thing with huge doors is in front of you.   
  
A soft ‘wow’ leaves your lips as you look at the detail done on the doors alone.   
  
Walking along the bridge and into the kingdom, you can’t stop looking around.   
  
_Wherever I am is so beautiful and cool. Except for the giant spiders._   
  
Your mind drifts off again as you look around the place you are in.   
  
~~~~   
  
You are jerked out of your thoughts as all but three people of the group that saved you leave. You continue to follow the blonde one. You stop drifting into your thoughts as you feel less safe without the rest of the group around you.  
  
Hall after hall, bridge after bridge you are led until you are standing on a platform that is directly in front of the king.  
  
 _He looks a lot like the guard that saved you... Maybe they’re related?_  
  
“State your name and business in my kingdom.”   
  
You start paying attention again as the king spoke to you.  
  
“Uh, I- I am Y/N. I don’t really have any business here. I just ended up at the edge of your forest and was looking for help when I was attacked by gigantic spiders. Speaking of which, you have a major pest problem. But, uh, your guards saved me, thank you for that again, and, uh, here I am.”  
  
The king looks at you for a moment before speaking again. “Where are you from?”  
  
“Uh, that kinda depends on where I am now. If I’m still on Earth, then America. If I’m in a completely different world, then I am from Earth. Uh, where am I anyway?”  
  
The king’s eyebrows furrow and he leans forward a bit. “You are in Middle Earth. To be specific, you are in the Woodland Realm...”  
  
 _Middle Earth_?! _I’m in Middle Earth?! So, these are elves!_  
  
“Are you listening?” The king asks you.  
  
“Oh! Um, yes. I apologize, your majesty. I was just freaking out considering I’m in a completely different world. What were you saying?” You stammer.

  
“Do you know how you are going to get back to your ‘world’?” The king asked, putting a little extra sass on ‘world’ as if he wasn’t buying into your story.   
  
For the first time, your gaze with the elven king broke as you looked down sadly.   
  
“I- I don’t know. I don’t even know how I got here. One minute I was sitting in my chair, dozing off, another minute I’m laying on the ground at the edge of your forest.” You explain, looking back up at the king. “Do you know how I can get back home? Has anything like this happened before?”   
  
“No. Nothing like this has happened before and I do not know how you would get home. And I doubt anyone here would know either considering I am one of the oldest elves in the kingdom.” The king says dryly.    
  
You look down sadly, your hope of getting home running low.    
  
“Uh, with your permission, your majesty, perhaps I can stay here? I- I don’t really know Middle Earth that well — not really at all actually — so I don’t know where else I could go anyway.” You ask, looking up at him with your best puppy eyed look you can muster.   
  
The king looks at you for what seems like forever, analyzing you, before nodding and saying, “Very well. You are allowed to stay here until you find a way back to your world.”   
  
You give a small smile and say, “Thank you so much! I promise, I will do my best to stay out of the way and cause as little trouble as I can. Um, I just have a couple questions.”   
  
“What is the first question?”   
  
“What exactly is your name? ‘Cause I haven’t been told much.” You ask, shyly.   
  
“Thranduil. And the second question is?”   
  
“Is there a chance that there are some clothes I can use because these are the only clothes I have and they are extremely dirty.”   
  
“There will be clothes for you in your quarters. Galion,” he points at an elf, “take her to a room.”   
  
The elf nods and agrees in their language that you still have no idea what it is. In English, the elf says, “Follow me, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	3. What Do You Want to Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday but I was really busy so here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos and comments!

_Wow, this is really comfortable. I’m taking a couple when I go home. If I get home..._ You stop your thoughts there.   
  
You look in the mirror at yourself. You smooth down the wrinkles of the dark green robes that has light green details. You even styled your hair into a french braid. You started grinning because even on your best days going somewhere fancy, you never felt so elegant and _good._

  
_I_ _seriously need to take some of these home._  
  
Your smile vanishes at the thought of your situation. Trying to keep the tears at bay, you go and sit on your bed. Though as soon as you sit down, tears start falling down your face.

 

It seems like hours that you were crying before you started to calm down.   
  
A knock on the door shocks you and causes you to hurriedly wipe your eyes and nose to attempt to make yourself look okay.   
  
“W- Who is it?” You ask, your voice uneven.

  
“Thranduil.”   
  
“Oh, okay. One second.” You reply, getting up. You try to make yourself look as presentable as possible while walking to the door before opening it. “Uh, hi. I- Is there something you needed?”   
  
“No. I was coming by to see how you were settling in when I heard sobs. Were you crying?”   
  
“N- No, I wasn’t.” You lie before sighing and looking down. “Yes, I was crying.”   
  
“Why were you crying?”   
  
Your eyebrows furrow as you look up at him with confusion and disbelief in your eyes before ranting with your voice getting increasingly louder, “What do you mean ‘why’? I just randomly got sent to another world, woke up on the edge of a creepy forest, was chased and almost _eaten_ by _gigantic spiders_ , and I have absolutely no clue as to how to get the hell home! Is that not a good enough reason for you?!”   
  
Thranduil’s eyebrows shoot up, surprised at your tone and yelling before realizing, “You really are from another world aren’t you?”   
  
You are so close to going completely crazy at that one sentence.   
  
“Uh, yeah! What, did you think I was lying?! Tell me, King Thranduil, have you ever seen these,” you march over to your bed and grab your old clothes and go back to the door, “in Middle fucking Earth?! Have you ever seen,” you take your keys out of your pocket of your jeans, “these before in Middle Earth?! Have you ever _possibly_ seen,” you pull your phone that you’ll probably never use again out of your jeans pocket, “this in Middle Earth?!”   
  
Thranduil looks shocked at your yelling and the items in your hands before actually looking embarrassed, “No, I have not. I apologize for not believing you at first. I just thought that you were some random girl that wandered into my realm on a dare or something and was trying not to be thrown into the cells. I see now that I was wrong.”   
  
“You were. But it’s not like I can blame you. This is pretty crazy. So, now that you actually believe me, is there the slightest chance that you know how I can get home?”   
  
“When I said I didn’t know how to get you home, I meant it, even when I didn’t believe you. I’m sorry.” Thranduil answers.   
  
You sigh, trying not to break down again, “Do you know anyone who might know how to get me home?”

 

“I can get word of your situation to the White Council and see if they can help find you a way home. The White Council is made up of the wisest members of Middle Earth. If anyone could help, it would be them.” Thranduil suggests.  
  
You gasp, “Really?! Thank you so much again.”   
  
“You’re welcome. And in the meantime, you can stay in Mirkwood and, I know you don’t want to hear this but, if they can’t find you a way home, you are still welcome to live in Mirkwood.”   
  
“Thank you. And again, I’ll try not to get in the way as best I can.” You say, your smile coming back. “I have another couple questions.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Why exactly are there gigantic spiders in your forest and am I safe here?” You ask.   
  
“You are completely safe here and the answer to your first question will come on another day considering it will take a long time and I am sure that you have to be exhausted after the day you have had.”   
  
“I don’t like waiting but okay, I’ll wait. Though you’re right, I am tired. I’m going to go rest.” You say, stopping a yawn.   
  
“Someone will bring you dinner in a couple of hours. Rest well.”   
  
“I will. Bye.” You say, closing the door. You walk over to your bed, drop your clothes on the side of it before collapsing onto the bed. After a few minutes you’re completely passed out.

 

~~~~

 

You wake up slowly, sitting up and looking around. On your bedside table, there’s a tray and on it was a plate with a cover on it and a glass of water next to it.   
  
Getting up, you pick up the tray and go to sit at the small table in your room.   
  
After taking the cover off of the plate, you see a salad as well as some type of meat. You shrug, _looks good_ , and dig in.   
  
After eating, you wonder where to put the dishes but decide on leaving them on the table as someone had to bring them so they must have to come get them.   
  
_What time is it?_

  
You decide to go out and explore the kingdom a bit and possibly find out what time it is.   
  
You walk to the door, open it, look at both sides of the hall, and, seeing no one, you walk out, going to the left. Walking along the hall, you again stare in awe at the detail done on everything.   
  
You are walking for how long, you didn’t know as you were so focused on the detail of everything when you come up on an opening.   
  
There was a beautifully made balcony with a short overhang, allowing you to go to the edge and finally find out what time it was as you could easily see the stars and the moon.

 

 _This is some view_ ...   
  
After a while of looking at the sky, you are about to go find your way back to your room when you hear a familiar voice.   
  
“What are you doing all the way over here?”   
  
Stunned, you spin around to see King Thranduil standing there.   
  
“Oh! Um, I just woke up a while ago and after I ate I wanted to know what time it was and I was kind of restless so I thought I would look around and... Sorry, I’m babbling aren’t I?” You say quickly.   
  
Thranduil gives a small smirk, “You’re an interesting, peculiar person, Y/N. And you’re brave, too. Not everyone has the guts to yell at me like you did.”   
  
_Shit_ ...   
  
You’re sure that your face is completely red, “Oh my god. I- I am so sorry. I w- was just scared and nervous and mad and irritated and so many more things. I- It won’t happen again, I swear. Please don’t kick me out of your kingdom.”   
  
“Y/N, I’m not going to kick you out of my kingdom. I’m not that cold, contrary to popular belief. You had every right to do what you did. There are no hard feelings and I’m not holding it against you.” Thranduil says softly, slowly walking closer to you.   
  
“Oh thank god. I was getting scared for a moment.” You said, standing there not knowing what to say or do. You’re about to go back to your room before the elf in front of you speaks.   
  
“What is your world like?”   
  
“My world? Um, it’s a lot different than this one. It’s a _lot_ more high tech. I’m assuming you kinda got that from seeing my phone.” At Thranduil’s quizzical look, you clarify, “The rectangle thing I showed you when I was ranting.”   
  
“Oh, that. What exactly is a phone?”   
  
“Uh, it’s something to communicate with people that aren’t near you. You just call them and you can talk to them.”   
  
“Why don’t you just go to them?”   
  
“Well, we can if the person is in the same town or something but for people that are really far away, it’s easy to talk to them.”   
  
“That makes sense.”   
  
Silence falls over the two of you for a moment before you give a ‘huh’ sound. “What?”   
  
“I just, I just started really thinking about things in my world. I’ve never really had to explain what they were because I always knew as did the people around me. Now, I’m just thinking of how to explain different things.” You explained, thinking.   
  
“You’ll probably have to explain it to me as if you were talking to a 2-year old as I probably won’t understand a lot of it if you don’t.” Thranduil says, smiling.   
  
You huff a laugh, “Probably. Anything else you want to know?”   
  
“There are a lot of things that I was wondering about which is one of the reasons why I’m out here. My mind was racing with questions and I couldn’t sleep.”   
  
“Pick a topic and I’ll do my best to dumb it down to explain it.” You tell him. After a moment of thinking, Thranduil speaks.   
  
“What’s your mode of transportation?”   
  
“Well, that’s a large topic. Mainly cars, which are big, metal things on wheels that you can drive. Ugh, I don’t know much about cars so it’s hard to explain. Um, oh! The second thing I showed you when I was ranting, the different metal things on the lanyard? Those were the keys to my car. You just get in the car, put the key in the ignition, press down on the gas pedal, and go.” You stop to let Thranduil process all that information before you continue. “There’s also bicycles. Ones that you have to pedal yourself and then motorcycles which have a motor, which makes them go without you doing anything. Motorcycles are basically cars but with only two wheels and no covering around you. And bicycles are basically motorcycles but without the motor so you have to pedal yourself to make it move. Those are the local ones for going through town and stuff. Would you like me to explain the other ones that are used for long distance traveling? Or do you want to change topics?”   
  
Thranduil stands there for a moment before answering, “That is completely different. We just have horses and wagons to use. How hard is it to explain the long distance things?”   
  
“Not too hard. There are trains which are basically big, long, metal, rectangular things on wheels that use tracks to go on. And then there are planes, which are, again, big metal things that have wings that fly in the air to take people across countries or seas. There’s ferries to which are basically ships but smaller and strictly used for short distance trips in the water. And of course ships as well, though I have a feeling that our ships are a lot bigger and are made of metal.” You explain as best as you can.   
  
“Most likely, it seems like the majority of things in your world are made of metal.”   
  
“Oh yeah, you have no idea. Um, that’s basically it without getting into the complicated stuff that I hardly know much about.”   
  
“Alright. Let’s see... What else is something major that I want to know more about? Do you have kings and queens in your world?”   
  
“Uh, not really. There’s only one queen and she’s the Queen of England. Besides her, there’s no more. There were a really long time ago but not any more.”   
  
“Alright, are there any particular stars that you are fond of in your world?”   
  
“Oh, um. I love the stars but I’m not completely into astronomy, so I don’t know much about them. Besides, I can hardly see them where I live.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Multiple reasons. I live in a city so there’s light pollution, pollution in general actually. The only time in my life that I actually saw the stars clearly was when I was 14, wait. I was 15 and my family and I went on a trip to a less populated area with a lot less buildings so I could see the stars pretty easily.” You explained, looking at the stars again.   
  
After a few minutes of silence, you turned around to look at Thranduil. To your surprise and confusion, he had a sad look on his face.   
  
“Your majesty, what’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?”   
  
Thranduil jerks his head back up, looking at you again, “Huh? Oh, no, you said nothing wrong. It’s just... Stars are extremely important and loved by the elves and to think that you couldn’t see them well where you were...”   
  
“Oh, yeah, it’s pretty sad. And judging by the fact that you live in a forest, you must love trees so I’m not going to talk about that situation in my world.”   
  
“Tell me.”   
  
“But, you’re already sad enough as it is about the stars. The tree situation will make it a lot worse.”   
  
“Tell me anyway.”   
  
You look at him for a moment before giving in, “Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Where I lived, I had never seen as many trees as half of the trees I’ve seen here.” Thranduil inhales sharply making you want to stop but you keep going. “There are a lot less trees in my entire country then probably this entire forest. People in my world just won’t stop cutting trees down and it’s just so incredibly sad.”   
  
You had looked down after Thranduil inhaled but when you looked back up at him, you wished you had never looked back up.   
  
Thranduil had the saddest sad puppy look that you’ve ever seen in your entire life and looked like he was close to tears. You wanted to make him feel better but you had no idea how or even if you could. Silence washed itself over you two, the only sounds was the wildlife sounds from the forest.   
  
After what felt like forever, Thranduil spoke one word, “Why?”   
  
“Why do the people in my world not take care of their planet? I don’t know. But whatever reason they have isn’t good enough to keep killing their planet. The only one we have and they’re killing it. It’s why I was so amazed when I got here and saw so many trees. I’ve never seen so many trees in my entire life and I haven’t even been here a day!” You answer, stopping yourself before you go on another rant.   
  
Silence settles again but this time, it isn’t awkward or uncomfortable, it’s... nice. Just the two of you standing there, comforting each other without knowing it and without talking.   
  
After a few more moments of silence, your anger and annoyance drains out of you and you suddenly become tired, letting a yawn slip.   
  
Your yawn snaps Thranduil out of his thoughts, “Oh, I’m sorry. You must be tired considering it’s the middle of the night.”   
  
“Oh no, it’s okay. I had just woken up anyway. I just suddenly got tired. Are you going to be able to sleep or is your mind still racing?”   
  
Thranduil smiles a little and says, “It’s calmed down some. I do believe that I should be able to sleep some. Do you know how to get back to your room from here?”   
  
You blush a little, “Uh, no. I would have focused on how I got here but I was too busy focusing on the detail on the halls. Do you mind at least giving me directions on how to get back?”   
  
“Come on, I’ll do you one better and show you the way back.” Thranduil says to your surprise.   
  
“Thank you, your majesty.” You say, walking closer to him.   
  
“Thranduil, please. At least when we’re alone.” Thranduil tells you as the two of you make your way to your room.   
  
“Alrighty then, _Thranduil._ “ You say, trying his name on your tongue, smiling.

  
After getting back to your room and saying goodnight to Thranduil, you walk over to your bed to go back to sleep. You tiredly take your robe off and slip on a sleeping gown before climbing into bed and laying down to sleep. _Maybe this place isn’t so bad..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! There will be another long chapter after this one so get ready! Kudos and comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated!


	4. Walking and Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments that you've left! I loved all the kind words! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!
> 
> By the way, this story and the other parts have been posted on my LotR blog on Tumblr: thranduil-is-my-king. Go check that blog out!

_ This place sucks, _ you think as an elf knocks on your door at what seems like too early in the morning, especially after the night you had. You stand up and walk over to your door and open it, not caring about how your hair stood up in different directions in several places. At your door stood the elf that brought you to your room yesterday.  _ His name is Galion, right? _   
  
“King Thranduil requests your presence in the library, my lady.”    
  
“Oh, uh, okay. Your name is Galion, right?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Okay, Galion. Considering I have absolutely no clue as to where the library is and I most likely look horrendous right now, do you mind waiting out here while I get ready so that you can show me to the library?” You say, anxiously brushing your hair down with your hand.   
  
“I was planning to do that anyway, my lady. I shall wait out here while you get ready.”   
  
“Thank you so much. I’ll be ready in a jiffy.” You say before closing the door.    
  
Going over to the wardrobe that you were given, you wonder why Thranduil would want to see you. As far as you knew, you had done nothing wrong.  _ Maybe another conversation about your world? Or one about his? _   
  
Looking through your wardrobe, you find a simple but beautiful red gown with orange outlining the shapes of leaves. Taking it out, you lay it on your bed as you go to the bathroom to do your morning duties which are a lot faster since you don’t have makeup. You take your sleeping gown off walking to the bed before slipping on the gown onto your body.    
  
_ Now, what shoes? _ you think as you walk back over to the wardrobe. Looking at the shoes, you find an equally simple but beautiful pair of boots that are red on the top but gradually fade into orange going down.  _ Perfect. _   
  
After slipping the boots on, you walk over to the bed and sit down as you unbraid your hair, letting the loose curls fall. Grabbing a brush, you run it through your hair and looking in the mirror to look at yourself, you deem it well enough to walk in public.   
  
You open the door to see Galion standing on the other side of the hallway, waiting. You walk over to him and ask, “So, how do I look? Not too other-world-ish?”   
  
Galion stares at you for a moment before speaking, “Not at all except for the curly hair.”   
  
“What? Are you saying that no one in this entire kingdom has curly hair?” You ask shocked.   
  
“Elves do not have curly hair. We keep our hair long and straight.” Galion answers. “Shall we go?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Alright then, follow me.”    
  
And with that, you’re off following Galion through the halls of Mirkwood.

 

“So, is there anything really important that I should know since I’m living here for the time being?” You ask, wanting to break the somewhat awkward silence.   
  
“You should know that elves in general are not welcome of outsiders. There aren’t a lot of us that are welcome of outsiders so until you figure out who those people are, try not to do anything extravagant or odd.”   
  
“So, basically as if I’m at a formal event except it goes on for a really long time?”   
  
“Yes, exactly.”   
  
“Are you one of those welcoming elves, Galion?”   
  
“If you knew how old I was I’m sure that you would be surprised to hear that, yes, I am.”   
  
“Why would I be surprised?”   
  
“Usually when someone meets someone old, they think that they are completely disapproving of everything that isn’t the old ways.”   
  
“Come on, you can’t be that old. What are you, 32? 35?”   
  
“Older.” Galion says, the corners of his mouth turning up a little.   
  
“What? No way. 38? You can’t be more than 40. How old are you?”   
  
“7363.”   
  
You stop walking, shocked by his answer. “I’m sorry, I must have heard you wrong. Did you say that you were 7363?!”    
  
Galion turns towards you, smiling a bit, “Yes.”   
  
“H- How?! No one lives that long!”   
  
“Elves do. Elves are immortal.”   
  
“Oh. I had no idea. That makes some sense actually.” You say, making Galion chuckle a bit. You walk to the side of him and start walking again. “So, is Thranduil a welcoming elf?”   
  
“Well, Thranduil is complicated and he has every right to be. He’s had a hard life which you can ask him about, it is not my place to tell his life story to you. There are times he can be welcoming and nice but then there are times when he can be cold and unforgiving. If you weren’t as tall as you are, he probably would’ve thought you were the offspring of a man and dwarf and thrown you in the dungeons. But he se-“   
  
“Wait, dwarves? There are dwarves?”   
  
“Yes, they are quite short, stubborn, little things with the worst manners you’ve ever seen.”   
  
“Oh, okay. Sorry, go on.”   
  
“Thranduil seems to have taken to you. I haven’t seen him do that for a few thousand years.”   
  
“How old is Thranduil?”   
  
“7353. I am 10 years older than him.”   
  
“Wow. Oh, I have a question and you seem like the person to ask.”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“That blonde elf that looks like Thranduil. He was like the leader of the elves that brought me in. Who is he?”   
  
“That would be Prince Legolas. Legolas is Thranduil’s son.”   
  
“So I was right! I figured they were related somehow. The silver hair and the blue eyes gave it away.”   
  
“They do look a lot alike, don’t they?”   
  
“Yes, they do. I’m guessing that Legolas is like 6000 years old?”   
  
“Oh no, not at all. He hasn’t even hit his third millennia yet. He’s still a young ellon.”   
  
“Ellon?”   
  
“It means ‘male elf’ in Sindarin. Sindarin is the language that you’ve been hearing, by the way.”   
  
“So that’s what it is! Okay, I’ve been trying to figure out what it was. Do all the elves here know English?”   
  
“English? What’s English?”   
  
“Uh, the language that we’re speaking right now.”   
  
“Oh, okay. We call it the ‘Common Tongue’ in Middle Earth.’”   
  
“Okay, got it. Do all the elves speak Common Tongue?”   
  
“Yes, all of us speak it. So, you shouldn’t have a problem with not understanding anyone. Just start speaking how we are and they should repeat what they said in the Common Tongue.”   
  
“Will they talk about me behind my back in Sindarin?”   
  
“Some of them might. But any that I or the king hears, will be shut down immediately.”   
  
“Okay, good to know.”   
  
“What will Galion and I be shutting down?”    
  
You whip your head forward, seeing that you were about to walk into King Thranduil.   
  
“Oh, um, Galion was just assuring me that the two of you will stop anyone who talks bad about me in Sindarin when I cannot even understand them.” You explain, not knowing why but feeling intimidated by the elven king.   
  
“To speak for myself, I promise you that I will not let anyone do that. It will not be tolerated in my kingdom.” Thranduil says, looking into your eyes. You stare into his beautifully blue eyes that you could get lost in just glancing at them. “I was wondering if somehow the two of you got lost and came looking for you myself.”   
  
“Y/N had just woken up and she had to get ready before I brought her to the library, my lord.” Galion answers.   
  
“Galion, how many times do I have to tell you not to be so formal when we are not around other elves?” Thranduil asks, giving one of the best eye rolls you’ve ever seen.   
  
“How many more times is it going to happen for you to realize that I’m teasing you?” Galion snarks back, smirking a little.   
  
Thranduil sighs, “I’m adding this moment to the mile long list of moments that I don’t kick you out of the kingdom when I really should.”   
  
You smile as Galion turns around and walks away while saying, “You would be lost without me, Thranduil!”   
  
“I believe it would be you that would be the lost one.”   
  
“No, I’m pretty sure it would be you considering I taught you everything you know.” Galion answers, turning a corner and going out of sight, making you laugh.   
  
“One day I’m going to kick him out of the kingdom.”   
  
“Uh huh, I’m sure you are.” You say, chuckling.   
  
“Shall we go to the library?” Thranduil asks.   
  
“Yes, we shall.” You say, starting to walk beside Thranduil. “So, why exactly am I being summoned by the king to the library?”   
  
“I was going to write the letter to the White Council asking for help to get you home but I thought that you should be there for it since you might be able to give me more information.”   
  
“Oh, well I pretty much gave you all of the information I had. I dozed off in my world before waking up at the edge of your forest.”    
  
“There was nothing else? No one else wherever you were when you dozed off?”   
  
“No, I locked all of the doors and windows of my apartment and I checked all the rooms before I went to bed.”   
  
“Well, you should still be there when I write the letter.” Thranduil says, nodding at two guards outside of two extremely large, detailed doors. The guards start opening the doors as you get closer to them.   
  
“Yeah, that’s true. It would make sense for... Wow.” You agree before trailing off as you walk into the library.

  
The room opened up with the tallest shelves you’ve ever seen and on either side of them are winding staircases that take you to different levels of the shelves that were full of books. It was one of the most beautiful sights you’ve ever seen.   
  
“Y/N? Are you coming?” Thranduil asks, snapping you out of your reverie. You look at him, noticing that he was a few feet in front of you as you had stopped walking to take in the view.   
  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I’m just a big nerd and was admiring all the books.” You say, walking up to him.    
  
Thranduil just smiles and leads you farther into the library to an area with tables and chairs. “After we finish this letter, I will show you the section of books that are written in the common tongue.”   
  
You turn towards him with a look of awe on your face, “Really?”   
  
Thranduil looks back at you, amused at your love of books and nods, “I’m not sure I have much of a choice now.”   
  
You chuckle, “You don’t.”   
  
Thranduil chuckles, leading the two of you to a table that already has paper, a quill with ink, and a couple candles lit for light.    
  
You sit down on one side of the table as Thranduil sits on the other side.    
  
“Let’s get started, shall we?” Thranduil says, picking up the quill. “So, tell me again what exactly happened. Include as many details as you can.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Until next time!


	5. How Could I Be Safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has gotten a lot more hits (and notes on Tumblr) than I thought it would get. Thank you all so much for reading this story! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Leave kudos and a comment!

“Alright, I will have someone take this letter to Lothlórien to the Lady Galadriel who will send out her own letters to the other members of the White Council.” Thranduil says, sealing the letter with wax.   
  
“Wonderful. I have a question.”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“Who is Lady Galadriel and where’s Lothlórien? And yes, I know, that’s two questions.”   
  
“Lady Galadriel is the oldest elf in Middle Earth. She is known as the Lady of Light. Her kingdom is Lothlórien which she rules along with her husband, Celeborn.”   
  
“Oh okay. Does her kingdom have giant spiders as well?” You ask, worried.   
  
“No, it does not.”   
  
“Then why does your kingdom have giant spiders? You never told me why.”   
  
Thranduil sighs, “Well, I guess I should just go ahead and explain now. Mirkwood wasn’t always Mirkwood. It was once Greenwood the Great. It had beautiful green trees, the spaces in the leaves cast great shadows on the forest floor, there was actually wildlife that did not include giant spiders. It wasn’t always this gloomy and dark. Around the third age year of 1050, the Dark Lord Sauron’s shadow fell over the Greenwood and it soon became known to all as Mirkwood. After Sauron took Dol Guldur for his own fortress, his darkness drove my people to the northern woods of Mirkwood. His darkness has tormented my people for thousands of years with his giant spiders and orcs.”   
  
“Uh, sorry to interrupt but what exactly are orcs?”   
  
“Orcs are the most disgusting creatures in all of Middle Earth. I would rather deal with the spiders than orcs. They were once elves but once the Dark Lord Melkor took them and tortured them into twisted, dark elves, they had not one bit of elf in them. They are now an entire race that follow Sauron in search of the One Ring.”

 

“One Ring?”  
  
“The One Ring was created by Sauron in order to strengthen himself and to control the other Rings of Power that were made by Celebrimbor for the elves, dwarves, and men. When creating the One Ring in the fires of Mount Doom, he put part of his fëa into the ring.”  
  
“Fëa?”  
  
“His soul.”  
  
“Oh, so how did this all-powerful Dark Lord Sauron even lose the One Ring?”  
  
“During the Seige of Barud-dur, Isildur was able to cut the One Ring off of Sauron’s hand, destroying Sauron’s physical form, with his father’s sword, Narsil. The One Ring corrupts all that come into its presence, especially Men. Which is why when Isildur could have easily destroyed it, he kept it and a couple years of having it, it killed him and has become lost.”  
  
“This seems like a stupid question but why does Sauron want to find the Ring?”  
  
“If Sauron finds the One Ring, he will be able to gain his physical form and destroy and control all who live in Middle Earth. If we find the One Ring before Sauron we will have to hide it and make sure that Sauron never gets it. That way, he can never rule over Middle Earth.”  
  
“Why don’t you just destroy it?”  
  
“There is only one way to destroy the One Ring and that is to drop it into the fires of Mount Doom which is essentially impossible.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“There are thousands upon thousands of orcs standing behind the Black Gate of Mordor alone, going to destroy the One Ring is suicide.”  
  
“But if you, hypothetically, destroyed the One Ring, what would happen?”  
  
“Sauron would be destroyed along with it.”  
  
“So, send an army to Mordor and destroy the damn thing!”  
  
“Y/N, that is suicide. I don’t think you understand how difficult it would be to do that even with an army with all the peoples of Middle Earth. Besides, no one knows where the One Ring is.”  
  
“Is anyone looking for the Ring?”  
  
“No. If we cannot find it, then the orcs can not find it either. It is better if it stays hidden.”  
  
“So, you just have to deal with those giant spiders for the rest of your life?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Your jaw drops, “So, nothing’s gonna change? Actually, let me rephrase that. Nothing’s gonna get better?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“And you’re okay with that? Don’t you want to see Mirkwood go back to being Greenwood the Great? Actually being able to walk in your own damn forest without always looking over your shoulder?”  
  
“More than anything. But that doesn’t mean that we can do anything about it.”  
  
“That’s bullshit.”  
  
“If we could do anything without endangering every single person in Middle Earth than we would have done it by now. I’ve spent the majority of my very long life stuck in this kingdom without being able to walk in my own forest. We all wish there was something that we could do but there isn’t! Don’t you understand that?!” Thranduil snaps, his eyes turning cold.  
  
“Yes, I do! But it doesn’t mean that I like it, especially because I’m practically stuck here probably for the rest of my life. You’re used to this world, I’m not! I would rather be at home than here now that I know what’s out there and what’s going on, and when I say that I want to go home, that means that I’m scared shitless considering my life at home sucks and I can’t do a damn thing about it! So, I’m so very sorry that I’m trying to get you to do something about your home but I just don’t want this beautiful place to fall to ruins when even with the giant spiders it’s amazing and infinitely better than my world!” You yell back before getting up to go back to your room so Thranduil doesn’t notice the tears in your eyes.  
  
You get a few steps before a hand grabs your arm, stopping you. You turn around to see Thranduil standing there.  
  
“I hope you realize what you’ve done.” You say, confusing Thranduil.  
  
“Please, tell me.”  
  
“You lied to me. You told me I was safe here when I’m not.”  
  
“I did not lie to you.”  
  
“There it is again!”  
  
“I have not lied to you once since you’ve been in my kingdom. You _are_ safe here. In this kingdom, in _my_ kingdom.” Thranduil says softly, his voice calm and... something else that you couldn’t identify.

 

“How can I be safe here if no one in Middle Earth is safe?” You ask, calming down a bit. Thranduil’s reply completely shocks you.   
  
“Because I vow to you that I will protect you with my life.”   
  
Your jaw immediately drops and you stare at Thranduil for a few moments before speaking, “What? Why? You only met me yesterday and you’re a king! Why would you vow to protect me with your life?”   
  
“Because you remind me a lot of someone that I couldn’t save, someone that meant a lot to me.” Thranduil says softly, a far off look in his eyes. “And you are a completely clueless, scared, and lost girl from a completely different world. I’ve felt close to the same way and I needed someone that was trusting, strong, and stable to be there for me so I could get back on my feet. At the time, that person was in a different kingdom so I was completely alone while I waited for them to get back. I don’t want you to have to go through that when your situation is a lot worse than mine.”   
  
You look at Thranduil for a moment, wondering how he was able to read you so well and know what you were thinking.    
  
“I’m sorry that you had to go through that alone. Thank you for being that person for me but I can’t let you do that.”   
  
Thranduil’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “What do you mean?”   
  
“You can be the strong, trusting, stable person for me but you can’t protect me with your life. Like I said, you’re a king. If you die, then what would happen? Yes, your son would be able to take your place but he would also lose his father. And, forgive me if I’m wrong but, I have not seen your queen around so I’m guessing that she died sometime in the past. And I won’t have Legolas, even if I don’t know him that well, living for who knows how long without at least one parent in his life.” You take a deep breath before continuing. “I know what it’s like to lose your parents. My parents died in a car accident together and I remember feeling so alone and clueless and I didn’t know what to do. I had family and friends but it wasn’t the same. So, I won’t let Legolas lose you. So you can protect me, but not with your life. If it comes between one of us dying, let me die because I’m most likely going to die here anyway and no one will really grieve me like they would for you.”   
  
“I would grieve for you.” Thranduil admits so softly you wonder if he even said anything. 

  
“No, you wouldn’t. You would pity me and soon enough forget I was even here.”   
  
“I believe that I am the one that knows myself and when I say that I would grieve you, I mean it. In the very short time that we have known each other, I have come to realize that I cannot let you be harmed in any way. The only way I would let you leave me while being okay with it is if you found a way back to your world. Even then, I would be saddened by your departure. And I would never forget you either. How could I forget the girl that yelled at me without a problem?” Thranduil says, his voice softening towards the end.   
  
You smile a little, in happiness and in sadness. Tears well up in your eyes for the same reasons. You whisper, “Stop.”   
  
“Stop? Stop what?”   
  
“Stop saying these things, they’re making me want to cry and...”   
  
“And?”   
  
“And, it’s making me want to stay.” You continue, whispering so softly you don’t think he heard it. But he did.   
  
“That is not my intention. You deserve to go home. Your world is better than ours.”    
  
“Is it though? I mean, yeah, this world has giant spiders and orcs and dark lords. But, my world has bad people that look like good people. You can’t tell who’s bad and who’s good in my world. At least here you can see a difference the majority of the time. And the people in my world don’t take care of our planet, your people do. And, yeah, my world is  _ a lot _ more technologically advanced than this world but that can be a bad thing. Technology in my world can let people stalk and track people and a lot worse.”   
  
“You still deserve to go back to your world. You do want to go back to your world, don’t you Y/N?”   
  
You pause, thinking about that. There was a time where you wouldn’t have hesitated before agreeing but now... You just didn’t know.    
  
“Y/N?”   
  
“I... I don’t know anymore. I just... There was something that told me to go in your forest.” You admit, not being able to have this particular question unanswered anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! For the next chapter, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! You will need the information in them for the chapter! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	6. Not Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I think that you guys are really going to like this chapter! This is the chapter where you ABSOLUTELY NEED to read the author's notes.
> 
> ~*~* READ BEFORE GOING ON TO READ THE CHAPTER *~*~
> 
> ~~ For Ones
> 
> • All Elves have a One  
> • There is only one One a lifetime  
> • If the elf's one is mortal, when the two mate, the mortal becomes immortal and tied to the elf (Yes, I know that it doesn't go like that canonically but in my 'verse, it does. Don't like, don't read.)
> 
> ~*~* READ THE ABOVE BEFORE GOING ON TO READ THE CHAPTER *~*~
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave kudos and a comment.

“What do you mean?” Thranduil asks, cocking his head to the side, looking at you with a confused look on his face.  
  
“When I woke up at the edge of the Mirkwood, every single part of me wanted to get as far as I could away from here. Except my heart and my soul. They both told me to go into the forest and so I did. For some reason, I felt kinda calm in the forest and when I got here I... I felt at peace and completely comfortable. I’ve never felt like that in my world. Only here. And I have no idea why I do.” You explain, your mind trying to work out the feeling you’ve felt since you’ve arrived in Mirkwood.   
  
Thranduil’s eyebrows furrow as he looks down before gasping as his eyes widen.   
  
“What? What is it?” You ask, becoming worried.   
  
“I... I may know why you feel at peace here...” Thranduil says, trailing off.   
  
You wait a moment before speaking, “Well? I would, you know, kinda want to know the reason behind this as well since it kinda involves me.”   
  
Thranduil looks up at you, his eyes still wide, giving you a beautiful view of his blue eyes.   
  
“The person you remind me of, the person I couldn’t save, she was my wife and Legolas’ mother. Her name was Elerrian. She and Legolas were taken by an orc pack and taken to Gundabad, an orc stronghold. Somehow, Legolas got free and found his way back to Mirkwood forest where guards found him and brought him back here. He was only 7 at the time, which is extremely young for elves. We sent a large force to Gundabad to find Elerrian but... When we got there, we could not find her at all, not even her remains. That was two millennia ago. You are a lot like her that I keep having moments where I’m not sure if it’s you or her standing in front of me.” Thranduil explains, stopping for a moment before looking down. “There is a reason that I’m telling you this. It has to do with why you are at peace here.”   
  
You clear your throat, trying not to cry before whispering, “What is it?”   
  
“All elves have a One, a mate that has a soul that’s compatible with theirs. Elerrian was very close to being my One but, our souls were so close to being the same that we were able to pass off as being each other’s Ones.” Thranduil informs you, taking a breath before continuing. “I believe that you are my One, as I am yours.”   
  
You stand there looking at Thranduil like he was crazy. You clear your throat again before saying, “I’m sorry. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? I can’t be your One! I’m from a completely different _universe,_ Thranduil. This doesn’t make any sense.”   
  
“Ones do not choose each others’ Ones, our fëa do. And ours have seemed to choose each other.”   
  
“But, but why?! We couldn’t be more different! You’re a king, I’m a random girl, you’re essentially always serious while I’m never serious unless I have no choice. I’m not even going to go into the fact that we are two completely different species.”   
  
“Our minds may be different but our souls are not. Y/N, as much as I absolutely hate saying this, if you want to do nothing about this then you have that choice.” Thranduil says, a sad look coming into his eyes.   
  
“What? But what would that do to you?”   
  
“Nothing.”   
  
“Thranduil.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“You said that you have not once lied to me while I’ve been here. Don’t start now, not with this.”   
  
Thranduil sighs and looks down, “Elves do not die unless they are killed in combat, or by losing their will to live on which they will fade before dying.”   
  
“And, that second part will happen to you if we do not act on our bond?” You ask, looking at Thranduil.   
  
Thranduil stays silent and doesn’t look up at you.   
  
“Thranduil, look at me.”   
  
Thranduil slowly lifts his head to look at you with sad eyes.   
  
“Will you fade and eventually die if we do not act on our bond?” You ask again.   
  
“Yes. But, Y/N, I do not want to force you into anything.”   
  
“I’m not going to let you die if I can do something about it. But the thing is, is that I’m mortal and you’re immortal so I will eventually die which means that you will most likely die as well when I do.”   
  
“If we mate, you will become immortal and you will not die until you’re killed or you fade.”   
  
“Oh... Well, that solves that problem. It seems that I won’t be going home at all even if we did find a way.”   
  
“Y/N, I am so sorry about this. You deserve to go home-“   
  
“Wait. How long have you known about this?”   
  
“Last night, after I took you back to your room when we were talking about your world.”   
  
Your eyebrows furrow in anger, “You knew before we even wrote the letter! You were going to help me find a way home even if it meant that you died after I left! What if I got sent back here and I found out you died because we didn’t do something about this?! That would probably kill me! Hell, the thought of it is already making me sick to my stomach!”   
  
“You wanted to go home. I was going to help you get home, even if it was one of the last things I did.” Thranduil says softly, looking ashamed.   
  
“Why?” You ask, calmer now. Thranduil’s answer breaks your heart and makes it feel fuller than it’s ever been at the same time.   
  
“Because I was there a lot longer than you thought I was when you were crying. You couldn’t stop crying and my heart hurt at hearing your sobs. I didn’t want you to be that sad anymore.”   
  
“Oh, Thranduil. I’m so touched by that that I can’t be angry with you. But you have to understand something, I would rather be sad about the thought of never going home than the thought of you dying when I could’ve saved you.” You tell him, walking closer to him. After he looks at you with puppy eyes and a look full of love, you get a burst of confidence and decide to do something.   
  
You walk over to the table that had the letter asking for help to get you home. Picking it up, you walk over to Thranduil and look him in the eyes.   
  
“What are you doing?” Thranduil asks, looking at the letter.   
  
You say, “I’m not going anywhere,” before ripping the letter in half before ripping it in half again and letting the pieces fall to the ground.   
  
“Y/N! Why did you do that?! Don’t you want to go back home?” Thranduil asks, eyes widening in shock.   
  
You smile saying, “I’m pretty sure I am home.”   
  
Thranduil’s mouth opens a little as he stares at you. The edge of his mouth twitches upward as he asks you, “Have I ever told you how peculiar you are?”   
  
“Yeah, once. But I’m pretty sure that you’re going to be repeating that a lot more in the years to come.” You reply, smiling.   
  
“Y/N?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Are you sure about this?”   
  
“More than anything.”   
  
“Will you even be happy here?” Thranduil asks, still unsure about letting you do this.   
  
“I’m already happier here than there and I’ve only been here a day and a half. I think I’ll be pretty happy as long as I have you.” You answer.   
  
Thranduil grins, stepping closer to you until you’re almost touching. “Y/N? May I please kiss you?”   
  
“Hm, well I usually don’t kiss before the first date but I think that this can be an exception.” You tease before leaning up to meet Thranduil’s lips, pressing your lips to Thranduil’s gently.   
  
Thranduil wraps his arms around you, holding you close to him. You pull back needing air before laying your forehead against Thranduil’s.   
  
“So, what is it that we have to do with our bond? Is there some type of ritual or something?” You ask, catching your breath.   
  
“Uh, not exactly. We, uh, basically just, you know, have to...” Thranduil stammers, amusing you before you got where he was going with that sentence, making you become serious again.   
  
“Oh, that. Got it.”   
  
“Y/N, we have time. We don’t have to rush this. I can still take you on that first date to make it official.” Thranduil says, smiling at the end.   
  
You chuckle, the tension leaving the air, “Okay, can’t wait.” You peck Thranduil’s lips before pulling back. “Hey, you still have to show me where the common tongue section is in the library.”   
  
Thranduil playfully sighs before taking your hand and leading you to the stairs, “Right this way, my future queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	7. I Won't Hurt You; You Won't Hurt Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post yesterday but I was so busy and then it got really late so I'm posting now! Thank you so much for the kind words, it really means a lot! Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Meleth nîn- My love
> 
> ^^ Translations will be at the bottom as well

Waking up, you find yourself in a room that... wasn’t your room.    
  
You jump up, looking around the room cautiously. You calm down as your eyes land on a familiar blonde head sitting in a chair at a table. After looking closer, you notice that Thranduil fell asleep in the chair while reading his book.   
  
You peel the covers off of you before standing up and walking to the side of the chair the elven king was sleeping in. You try to figure out the best way to wake the elf up, not wanting to wake him up badly but not knowing how to gently wake him up. Looking at Thranduil’s face, you think of an idea. Leaning in, you kiss the elven king’s temple before kissing down to end at his lips.    
  
Pressing your lips to Thranduil’s, you take your hand and place a feather-light touch onto Thranduil’s pointed ear before he inhales sharply, eyes snapping open and wrapping a hand around your wrist.   
  
You jerk back, fear flaring up inside of you though you aren’t able to get far as the hold Thranduil has on you is like steel. The hold weakens after Thranduil realizes it’s you, letting you back up farther away from Thranduil.   
  
“I see you’re awake.” Thranduil says, looking at you. “I must’ve fallen asleep myself.”   
  
You don’t answer, looking at Thranduil with a scared look on your face. A look that Thranduil realizes and asks, “Y/N? What’s wrong?”   
  
You don’t answer again, too afraid to answer.   
  
“Y/N?” Thranduil asks, taking a step towards you. He would have gone farther if you hadn’t backed away from him. “Did I do something?”   
  
“I- It’s nothing. I- It’s stupid, don’t w- worry about it.” You stammer, not moving.

  
“Y/N, you’re scared. That’s not nothing. And if you’re scared because of me then it most definitely is important since you’re going to be staying here for the rest of your life.”   
  
You look down, trying to calm your mind down as it was racing with thoughts that you know would never happen.   
  
You sigh before saying, “It’s just, when you grabbed my wrist and I couldn’t get out of it, it scared me and my mind just started making up terrible things that I, for some reason, knew that you would never do and... I’m sorry.”   
  
“Y/N.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“May I come closer to you? I promise that I won’t hurt you.” Thranduil asks and after you nod, he puts his hands in front of him and slowly walks over to you before stopping a couple feet away from you. “Y/N, I’m sure that somewhere in you, you already know this but you need to know that I would never hurt you. I would rather die than do that. You do know that, don’t you?”   
  
You look up at Thranduil and nod. “I know. I think it was just my half asleep mind and I just couldn’t stop the thoughts going through my mind. I’m so sorry, Thranduil. I’m sorry. I’m...” You say, slowly breaking down before tears fall down your face and sobs start coming out of your mouth.    
  
Your knees go weak and you would’ve hit the ground but Thranduil catches you and pulls you to him, your bodies close to each other.    
  
Thranduil runs his hand through your hair, shushing you, “Shh, Y/N. It’s okay, you’re okay. You have no reason to apologize. I’m not upset with you. I was just worried that I hurt you.”   
  
You look up at him, calming down. “You didn’t. You could never hurt me.”   
  
Thranduil smiles at you before asking, “May I kiss you?”   
  
You nod, moving up to place your lips on Thranduil’s. Lifting your hand, you place it on the left side of Thranduil’s face. You jerk your hand back after Thranduil moves his head away.   
  
“Did I hurt you?” You ask, confused and worried.   
  
“No, not at all. It’s just... What you see isn’t how I actually look.” Thranduil says, his eyes getting a sad look in them.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“What you see is a glamour, elvish magic.”   
  
“What are you hiding?”   
  
“A horrifying, hideous scar. It happened a long time ago when I was dealing with the serpents of the north.”   
  
“Serpents?”   
  
“Dragons. The one I was trying to defeat burned my face and I now have a scar because of it.”   
  
“May I see it? May I see you?”   
  
“Y/N, believe me when I say this, you do not want to see it. It’s horrifying.”   
  
“Thranduil, believe me when I say this, I do want to see it. I want to see the real you, not a mask.” You plead, looking at him with puppy eyes. “Please, Thranduil.”   
  
Thranduil looks at you for a moment before sighing. “I don’t want to scare you more than I already have.”   
  
“It won’t scare me. It’s a scar, it’s not going to hurt me. Please show yourself to me, Thranduil.”   
  
Thranduil looks away thinking before looking back at you. “Okay.”   
  
You look at Thranduil’s face as he shudders before the skin on the left side of his face seems to dissolve away, revealing a large scar covering the majority of the left side of Thranduil’s face, his left eye cloudy.   
  
You gasp in shock and sadness but Thranduil takes it a completely different way.   
  
Covering the left side with his hands, he moves back, looking away, “You shouldn’t have had to see me like that, Y/N. It’s terrifying. I-“   
  
“Thranduil, stop and look at me!” You tell him loudly. Thranduil immediately stops, his head snapping to look at you. “Drop your hands.”   
  
“Y/N-“   
  
“Drop them!”    
  
Thranduil looks at you for a moment before slowly moving his hands away, settling them in his lap. You move closer to him, taking his hands into yours and staring him in the face.   
  
“Thranduil, I’m gonna help you understand something real quick, okay? I just told you that I’m not going anywhere. And yes, that was before I saw your scar but that doesn’t change anything. Not about staying, not about being with you, not about how I feel about you. Thranduil, I still love you. Even more so now that you’ve trusted me enough to see you like this ‘cause I’m guessing that there aren’t a lot of people who’ve seen your scar. Please believe me when I say that I don’t love you just for your body, even though it’s an amazing bonus, I love you for  _ you. _ “ You explain to him smiling at the end.   
  
Thranduil smiles a little before saying, “You... You just told me that you love me. Did you really mean that?”   
  
“Of course, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” You answer before shyly asking a question that you hope Thranduil answers the way you want him to. “Do- Do you love me?”   
  
“Yes, I do love you. And since we’re being completely honest with each other, it terrifies me.” Thranduil answers before looking down.   
  
“Why? Why does it terrify you?” You ask, your eyebrows furrowing in worry.   
  
“Not only have I never fallen in love with someone this fast and this hard before but... I haven’t loved someone this way in more than two thousand years.” Thranduil says, looking up at you before continuing, his eyes filling with tears. “Y/N, it didn’t end well. I don’t- I don’t want to lose you. I  _ can’t _ lose you. If I did, I- I-“   
  
“Thranduil. You aren’t going to lose me.”   
  
“But what if-?”   
  
“Don’t think of those ‘what if’s. Think of the good things that could happen. The possibilities for bad things are endless but so are the possibilities for good things. You aren’t the only one scared here, Thranduil. I’ve never even fallen in love with someone before or even had a longtime-boyfriend. Now, I’m about to be mated to someone and married to them and, I’m guessing, becoming their queen. And on top of all that, I’m in a completely different world, Thranduil. I’m absolutely scared shitless, okay? But you know what’s keeping me sane?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Knowing I’m not alone. I have you and you have me. We’re not alone in this, Thranduil. We have each other to keep going during what I’m guessing is going to be a very long life. So, I’m going to need you to promise me something, okay?”   
  
“Anything.”   
  
“I need you to promise me that you will remember that you aren’t alone, you have me as I have you. Okay? Will you do that for me?”   
  
“I promise, meleth nîn.”   
  
You tilt your head in confusion and ask, “What’s that mean?”   
  
“‘My love’.” Thranduil answers, smiling a little.   
  
You grin and look down, shyly. Thranduil takes his hand to hook a finger under your chin, lifting your smiling face up.   
  
“Do not hide your smile. Not from anyone, not from me.”   
  
You would be grinning even more but your cheeks are already hurting. “Okay. As long as you do the same and one other thing.”   
  
“Alright, what’s that?”   
  
“Do not hide your scar from me.” You say before quickly continuing as a scared look comes onto Thranduil’s face. “Not all the time. You don’t have to have it showing whenever we’re alone just, if I ask to see it, do not hesitate too much to reveal it to me. I am not afraid of it. I just want to know that I will be able to see the real you when I would like.”   
  
Thranduil calms down before answering, “It may take some time before I can not hesitate to do so but, I will do my best.”   
  
You smile again, “That’s all I ask. Now,  _ meleth nîn, _ may I have a kiss?”   
  
Thranduil’s eyes light up at you using Sindarin before smiling and answering, “Of course, meleth.”   
  
You are about to ask what that means before Thranduil kisses you softly but firm. You lift your hand to place it on his face before thinking better of it. When you go to drop your hand, Thranduil takes it and places it on the left side of his face, your hand connecting with the scarred tissue. You gasp into the kiss, wanting to pull back to make sure it was okay but Thranduil just slides his hand onto the back of your neck to keep your head in place.    
  
After a few more moments of kissing, Thranduil pulls back to look at you lovingly. “If I did not want your hand there, I would not have placed it there myself.”   
  
“Does it hurt at all?”   
  
“No, though it is sensitive. It has never before been touched by another person before now.”   
  
“Well, I must be special then, huh?” You say, smiling.   
  
“Yes, very special indeed.” Thranduil agrees, smiling with you.   
  
You look at the clouded left eye before asking, “Your left eye is clouded. Are you blinded in that eye?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“What about when your glamour is up? Are you still blinded in that eye or do you gain your sight back?”   
  
“I’m still blinded in that eye, you just can’t see it.”   
  
“Who all knows about your scar?” You ask, curious.   
  
“You, Galion, and Lord Elrond of Rivendell.”   
  
“Are you telling me that Legolas, your son, doesn’t know about this?” You ask shocked, gesturing to the left side of his face. “Was this before he was born or...?”   
  
“No, it was after. He was 10, I believe. He was very young. And it was 3 years after Elerrian died.”   
  
“So, how does he not know about it? Are you two not close anymore?”   
  
“We have not been close since before Elerrian was alive. And I’ve had my glamour up whenever I was around him.”   
  
Your eyebrows furrow in confusion, “A- Are you saying that you haven’t been close with Legolas for more than two thousand years?”   
  
Thranduil looks down before nodding.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I hadn’t known how to move on without Elerrian. I was so lost and I thought that I was close to fading. And then I got my scar and I got even more lost. I didn’t want him to see me like this.”   
  
“So, what exactly is your excuse for the other two thousand years?” You ask, raising your eyebrow. Thranduil stays silent, not having an answer. You lift up his face before speaking. “I won’t say that I understand losing a spouse because I don’t understand but, Thranduil, you do realize that Legolas was seven when he lost his mother. That’s an extremely young age to lose a parent. And you just stopped being close to him. Then when you got your scar, I don’t know for sure but I’m guessing that you probably shut him out even more. He probably felt like he lost both of his parents. I understand that you were grieving but he was as well. Don’t you understand that?”   
  
“I do and I wanted to be there for him but... I didn’t know how or what I would say.”   
  
“Words aren’t always necessary to comfort someone. Sometimes silence and being held is what a person needs. You’ve done it for me. You should do it for him.”   
  
“I do not think that he would let me.” Thranduil says sadly, looking down.   
  
“He is still your son, Thranduil. You have to try. I know what it’s like to lose both of my parents and it’s so hard. I didn’t really have anyone to help me through losing them and I doubt that Legolas had anyone either.”   
  
“I will think about it.”   
  
You shake your head, “No, you will do it. Trust me, you’ll regret it if you don’t.”   
  
“Alright, I will think about how I am going to approach and talk to him.” Thranduil complies.   
  
“Okay, good.” You say, nodding.    
  
A silence settles in the room. A good, comforting silence, not a bad, awkward one. The silence is broken as Thranduil speaks.   
  
“I just realized something.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“This is the first time I’ve had my scar out since it completely healed and this is most definitely the longest I’ve had it out since then.” Thranduil says quietly.   
  
“And how does it feel? Good or bad?”   
  
“Not good but not bad either. It’s a little uncomfortable because I am not used to it but since you’re the one that is seeing it, it is not that bad.”    
  
“Good. But, Thranduil, if you want to cover it again because you’re uncomfortable, that’s okay. I have gazed upon it for as long as I would need to for the time being.” You tell Thranduil, giving him a reassuring look.   
  
“Then may I put my glamour back up?” Thranduil asks, making sure you were okay with it.   
  
“Yes, of course.” You answer. After your confirmation, the scar was quickly covered up, the left side of Thranduil’s face as clear as the right side and his left eye back to its bright blue. “Wow. It’s so cool how you can do that.”   
  
Thranduil smiles a bit, loving your fascination with everything new that you see. “So, what would you like to do now?”   
  
“I don’t know. Do you want to go walk around and show me the cool spots in Mirkwood? Or do you want to stay in here?”   
  
“I would rather stay in here, alone with you, if you don’t mind.”   
  
“I do not mind at all. Now, how about we go and get on the bed, this floor isn’t that comfortable.” You suggest.   
  
“Great idea.” Thranduil agrees, standing up.    
  
As he holds his hand out to you, you take it to let him help you up. Thranduil walks to one side of the bed while you go the other. After he climbs into the bed, you climb in beside him, pressing yourself against his side, laying your head on his chest. Thranduil wraps his arms around you, holding you close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Meleth nîn- My love
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave kudos and a comment!


	8. I Don't Know If I Can Do This...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for the kind words, it really means a lot! Second of all, I am SO sorry for not posting lately! I've had the chapter written but a lot of stuff was going on in my life and I had zero time to post. But here's another chapter and I hop it makes up for the lack of posting! Also, this fic already almost has a thousand hits... I didn't even think it would get half of this and this was supposed to be a one shot and... Look at where this is now. Almost at 15k and turned into a series, wow. Thank you guys so much and I hope you guys continue reading this and loving it as much as you have! Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Meleth nîn - My love  
> Gi melin - I love you
> 
> ^^ Translations will be at the bottom as well

“So, what are we going to do about this, about us?” You ask.  
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“I mean, are we going to keep this a secret for a while or are we going to shout it from the rooftops?”   
  
“I am not ashamed of us and I do not want to hide what we have.” Thranduil answers. A small pause plays out before he speaks again. “Are- Are you ashamed of this?”   
  
You tilt your head back to look Thranduil in the eye, “No! Of course not. I will never be ashamed of us. I just...” You sigh before tilting your head back down. “If anyone is to be ashamed of this then it should be you. You’re a king, I’m just a random girl who got put in a completely different world where she’s worth even less here than in her world, which is saying a lot. And, again, don’t even get me started on how we’re different-“   
  
“Hey, stop talking and look at me,” Thranduil tells you and continues after you look at him. “I will spend the rest of my life telling you that I am, and never will be, ashamed of us and what we have if I have to. I’ll tell you every morning when you wake up and every night before we go to sleep and that doesn’t even include the amount of times that I would tell you in between those times. Correct me if I’m wrong but you may have not been the most popular or important person in your world but here... All of that is going to change. You are going to be the Queen of the Woodland Realm. And people may not like that you are the queen considering you aren’t of elf-kind and an outsider but I have a strong feeling that you will take care of them better than I will from the amount of times you’ve yelled at me and how you have done that. I also have a strong feeling that you are going to be an amazing queen so it will be hard for the elves to not like you. And please, meleth nîn, do not think that I would ever be ashamed to have you as my One.”   
  
“How do you do that?” You ask, smiling at Thranduil fondly.   
  
“Do what?” Thranduil asks, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.   
  
“You always know what to say.”   
  
“Well, Y/N, I think that part of me comes from you. You, too, know what to say and when to say it. Even if you don’t realize it.” Thranduil tells you, smiling back.   
  
You grin, “Whatever you say, Thranduil. So, I guess we’re shouting this from the rooftops?”   
  
“Well, we don’t have to go all out and make an announcement, yet. But, we will not be hiding this if it’s okay with you.”   
  
“Yeah, it is. Wait, what do you mean ‘yet’?”   
  
“Did you really think that we _aren’t_ going to make an announcement to tell the kingdom of our bond, our future marriage, and your future coronation?” Thranduil asks.   
  
_Future marriage? Future coronation? Talking to the entire kingdom? Becoming queen?!_   
  
“Y/N? Are you alright?” Thranduil asks, worried.   
  
You don’t answer but instead get up and walk out of the door. You continue walking, ignoring the calls of your name coming from the trailing Elvenking. As you hear him quicken his steps, you quicken yours as well until you’re basically running. You run faster and faster down the corridors, taking random turns.   
  
_Air. Air. I need air. Air._ You think, looking for a place similar to the balcony you found last night.   
  
Taking one last turn, you find a similar spot to the one you found last night and stop running. You walk up to the balcony and place your hands on it, catching your breath from running and your panic.   
  
You stand there for several moments before Thranduil finds you. You ignore him as you look out at the view of the slowly setting sun, a faint orange glow casted onto the trees.   
  
“Y/N. What just happened? Why did you run?” Thranduil asks gently, not wanting to scare you off again.   
  
You wait a moment to appreciate the view a moment longer before turning to answer the Elvenking, “I... I panicked. I was feeling really closed in and I just... I needed air and I couldn’t find it. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t- I-“   
  
“Shh, it’s alright.” Thranduil shushes, somehow being directly in front of you, his strong hand placing itself on the side of your face. “It’s alright, Y/N.”   
  
“No, no, it’s not alright. It’s not alright!” You reply, backing away. “Not only am I in a different world. No, I’m going to be _queen_ in a different world. I haven’t even been a manager at any of my jobs! Now, queen?! How does that even make any sense?! And I’m going to be married to a king?! I’ve never been in a long-term relationship and now I’m going to be married and be made queen! I- I can’t do this! I can’t- There’s no way- _no way_ that I can be queen! Thranduil, I can’t do this! I- I can’t- I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe.”   
  
Your back hits the wall and you sink to to ground, wrapping your arms around your legs. You jump as you feel a hand on your back. You look up to see Thranduil before burying your head in your arms, your breathing erratic.   
  
You mutter, “I can’t breathe. Can’t breathe. Need. Air.”   
  
“Y/N. Y/N, look at me. I need you to look at me sweetheart. You need to breathe.” Thranduil coaxes you, going to kneel in front of you, placing his hands on your shoulders.   
  
You slowly raise your head to look at Thranduil, your breathing still erratic.   
  
“Good, good. Now, breathe with me. In, and out, in, and out. Good, keep breathing, love. In, and out.” Thranduil tells you, breathing with you. Your breathing slowly calms down, starting to match Thranduil’s. After a few minutes of breathing, you calm down and relax your arms and legs, letting them fall. Thranduil moves and sits next to you, doing no more than placing his arm over your shoulders.   
  
You sit there, calming down and going through your thoughts at a much slower pace than before. The silence is broken as Thranduil softly asks if you’re okay now.   
  
“Y- Yeah. I am now, thanks. I’m sorry for running, I just-“   
  
“Do not apologize, there is no reason to. I won’t say that I completely understand what you’re going through but, I do understand some of it. I became king a few weeks after my father died in a battle. And it was only a couple weeks after that that I was told that I needed to find a wife, whether she was my One or not. Elerrian and I were married only a few weeks after we had even met so we were still learning about each other when we were married. Now, I’m not saying that it will be the same for us. We do not have to get married until you are ready which also means that you will not become queen until then.” Thranduil tells you before giving you a moment to think about that. “Did any of that information help at all?”   
  
“The last part did. Are you sure that we don’t have to get married until we’re ready?” You ask, the thought of being able to wait calming you.   
  
“I believe so. I will make sure and check to be sure and let you know.”   
  
“Okay. Thank you, Thranduil.”   
  
“For what?”   
  
“For being that strong, trusting, and stable person that I need in my life.”   
  
Thranduil smiles, “You’re welcome. Thank you for being that person for me.”   
  
You smile back, “You’re welcome.”   
  
The two of you look at each other lovingly before you break the gaze as you look down and laugh.   
  
“What's so funny?”   
  
“How is it, that whenever we start talking about something really serious, we end up on the floor?” You ask, looking at Thranduil.   
  
Thranduil’s eyebrows furrow before he starts chuckling, “I have no idea. Do you want to stay here for a while or do you want to go back to my quarters?”   
  
You look out at the sunset before answering, “Can we watch the sunset first?”   
  
“Of course.” Thranduil says, before standing up. You take the outstretched hand Thranduil holds out to you and stand up. Thranduil leads you the few steps to the bench and sits next to you. You cuddle up next to Thranduil, wrapping an arm around him and nestling your head into his side as he wraps his arm around you. Thranduil kisses the top of your head before laying his head on top of yours.   
  
“Gi melin, Y/N.” Thranduil says, confusing you.   
  
“What does that mean?” You ask, slowly moving your head to look at him.   
  
“I love you, Y/N.” Thranduil answers.   
  
You sit there for a moment before smiling and returning the sentiment, “I love you too, Thranduil.”   
  
Thranduil smiles back and kisses you gently but passionately. You feel him pour everything into the kiss so you try to do the same. Needing air, you pull back before nestling your head where it was.   
  
The two of you sit there, holding onto each other, watching the sunset. _Maybe I’ll be okay here. As long as I have Thranduil, I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Meleth nîn- My love  
> Gi melin - I love you
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave kudos and a comment!


	9. We'll Be Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep saying, and doing, this but I'm sorry for not posting like I did before with this fic. Before I actually had it written and I just had to post it but now I have to actually write it before posting. I'm gonna do my best to keep the posting schedule somewhat normal and closer together, just stick with me and I promise that you are going to love where your journey goes in Middle Earth! 
> 
> I also want to thank you guys again for all the things that you guys have said and all the attention this has gotten. This already has 12k hits and, I've said this before but I never thought that this would get THIS much attention considering I thought that it would get less than 500 hits like one of my other fics that I thought would be a hit (the fic is 'Revenge' and you should go read it. Basically like this fic but in the Supernatural verse :)). Anyway, just wanted to say thank you for loving this fic so much. 
> 
> One more thing, I just realized that the chapter titles for this fic are terrible and I apologize. I hate titling and I'm so bad at it. So, sorry for the terrible titles! 
> 
> I think that you guys are really going to like this chapter. Enjoy the chapter and please leave kudos and a comment.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Meleth - Love
> 
> ^^ Translations will be at the bottom as well

“Y/N.” Thranduil called.  
  
“Yes?” You ask distractedly.  
  
“Would you like to go back to your room? You are starting to get cold.” Thranduil asks, rubbing your arm.  
  
You jerk out of your thoughts and realize that you’re starting to not be able to feel your feet since you ran out of the room barefoot. You look up at Thranduil, answering him, “Oh, um yeah. Sure. I just got caught up in the view and my thoughts... But, yeah, we can.”  
  
Thranduil’s eyebrows fly up, “You want me to come with you?”  
  
You suddenly get shy and look down. “Uh, only if you want to. If you don’t, that’s fine. I’m perfectly capable of- Mm!” You stammer out before Thranduil lifts your face and kisses you gently.  
  
Thranduil pulls his face back and looks at you lovingly, “Of course I want to. Though it would be better if we slept in my quarters considering I’m king and someone might freak out if I’m missing.”  
  
You hesitate and bite your lip, a habit that you’ve yet to drop. “Uh, sure.”  
  
“If you do not want to, that’s okay. But, if I may ask, why is it that you don’t want to come to my quarters to sleep?”  
  
“It’s just... Mainly because of what you said. What if someone came in while we were sleeping? They would see us and then be wondering why I’m in bed with you. Word could get out, rumors will start. I mean, I can tell that not everyone is happy about me being here, they don’t accept me.”  
  
“They will.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m your One. But that’s probably gonna be the only reason they accept me. My hair is a reason they won't. Galion told me that elves don’t have curly hair, it’s always straight. And I don’t have pointy ears. And don’t even get me started on how improper I am compared to all of you.”  
  
“Y/N, those are all reasons as to why I love that you’re my One. You’re so different, it’s fascinating and maddening, in a good way. Every time I talk to you, or I’m just around you, you do, or say, something that is so foreign to me and it never fails to make me fall in love with you more and more. You’re this beautifully made, massive puzzle that I keep trying to solve but there are so many pieces that I sometimes think that I’m never going to even scratch the surface. _That’s_ what I love about you. And yes, you are extremely different from an elf, but that’s not a bad thing. All of the elves in this kingdom know that I can be cold and ruthless, especially when it comes to the ones I love. And you are one of those people now, Y/N,” Thranduil says, placing his hand on your face. “It does not matter that you are different. The things that make you different from us are the things that are going to make you one of the greatest queens in Middle Earth, from your looks to your personality. And I’ve told you this already but, I have a strong feeling that you are going to prove the elves, and anyone else, that underestimate you wrong in a way that will be uniquely you.”  
  
“I hope so. I don’t think I could handle it if they all hated me.”  
  
“They won’t hate you, they won’t be able to. No matter how hard they tried,” Thranduil tells you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest. You sigh, and wrap your hands around his back to hold him. “And before you ask or worry about it, none of them are going to try anything.”  
  
“I know that already. You and Galion are going to be on resistance duty, remember?” You say, smiling.  
  
Thranduil chuckles and kisses the top of your head, “Yes, we are.”  
  
You smile even more, chuckling, after feeling Thranduil’s chest vibrate from his chuckle and words.  
  
“Was that really that funny?” Thranduil asks, making you laugh as you feel his chest vibrate again.  
  
“No, it’s just that I can feel your chest vibrate whenever you talk.” You answer, making Thranduil laugh. Then it’s a cycle; the more he laughs, the more you laugh.  
  
“What on earth is going on here?”  
  
You and Thranduil immediately sober up and look to see who it was. Galion stood there with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
You pale before immediately standing up and stuttering out excuses as to why you were straddling the elvenking’s lap, “Uh, t- this isn’t what i-it looks like. We were j- just talking and-“  
  
“Y/N, calm down before you hurt yourself. I, of all people, am not going to start spreading rumors. I’m on resistance duty with Thranduil, remember?” Galion says, smirking at the end.  
  
You blush and look down, “Uh, yeah.”  
  
“Thranduil,” Galion calls, continuing after gaining Thranduil’s attention, “I see you’ve found your One without telling me. I may be one of the lower elves but we are still best friends.”  
  
Thranduil’s jaw drops and now it’s his turn of stuttering, “H- How...? I mean, whatever d- do you mean, Galion? Y/N and I- I are-“  
  
“My Valar, now I see how you two are perfect for each other. You both have absolutely no idea as to how to speak. Calm down before you hurt yourself, Thranduil. You too, Y/N, I can see you freaking out over there. What I mean is exactly what I said. She is your One, Thranduil. How I know, well, that’s for several reasons. One, she was just straddling your lap,” Galion chuckles at yours and Thranduil’s reaction at that after the both of you blushed and looked sheepish, “Two, the way that both of you were looking at each other. Three, I haven’t heard Thranduil laugh that hard and carefree since before Elerrian died. I don’t know how any of those things, as well as the ones I didn’t mention, could’ve happened after only knowing each other for a couple of days if you two weren’t each other’s Ones. Now, tell me right now that I’m completely wrong while looking me directly in my eyes.”  
  
Thranduil looks at you before looking down and speaking, “We can’t.”  
  
“And why is that?” Galion asks, sounding awfully cocky.  
  
“Because I am his One.” You say, quietly. Thranduil looks at you surprised.  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to shout it from the rooftops yet?” Thranduil asks, coming closer to you.  
  
“I don’t but Galion obviously knows so it’s not like we can hide it from him. Plus, he’s your best friend. Best friends shouldn’t keep secrets.” You answer, looking at Thranduil.  
  
“She’s right. How dare you not tell me, Thranduil?” Galion asks, making you smile.  
  
“I was going to but I wanted to talk to Y/N about it first but it hadn’t happened yet and then you found out yourself,” Thranduil answers.  
  
“Okay, I’ll take that as an answer. And before you ask, I won’t tell anyone unless you wanted me to. But, I don’t think that it would be wise that you hide this.”  
  
“We aren’t. But we aren’t going out and telling everyone either.” You explain. “Thank you for not telling anyone Galion.”  
  
“No need to thank me. I wouldn’t do that to anyone, especially not to my kingly best friend.”  
  
Thranduil smiles before frowning in confusion, “Galion, how did you know that Y/N was my One when you always thought that Elerrian was my One?”  
  
Galion smirks, “Well, I learned that Elerrian wasn’t your One a _long_ time ago. It was a few nights before the wedding and we were talking in your quarters and you were, of course, drinking wine. I was too but you usually drink more wine than me so I remember it,” Galion’s smirk grows as Thranduil rolls his eyes, “Anyway, we were talking about random things and then you said that you wish that you could’ve waited for your One instead of making up this ‘stupid’ lie, as you put it. And so, I then found out that Elerrian was not your One as I had been told which leads me to asking the question that I’ve been wanting to ask for a few millennia,” Galion walks over to Thranduil and smacks his arm, “Why is it that your best friend and mentor of basically everything was not told that bit of major information about your life?!”  
  
“Ow! Was hitting me really necessary?!” Thranduil asks, rubbing his arm.  
  
“Yes! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Galion asks before calming down, his facial expression falling into a hurt one. “Did you not trust me enough, Thranduil?”  
  
“No! Of course not! I mean, I did trust you, Galion, I do. With everything. I just, I was told to tell absolutely no one and I was already stressed and emotionally drained from everything that was happening at the time. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I am sorry, Galion. I should’ve told you and I wish that I had told you.” Thranduil tells Galion, looking sad.  
  
“Apology accepted. But if you ever keep a secret that major from me, you’re going to wish that I didn’t know you better than you know yourself.” Galion says, pointing a finger at Thranduil and feigning anger.  
  
Thranduil smiles, “Understood.”  
  
Galion smiles before looking at you. Galion’s smile vanishes as he takes in your pale, almost blue, look.  
  
“Dear gods, she’s freezing.” Galion says, drawing Thranduil’s attention to you.  
  
Thranduil takes one look at you before rushing to you before hissing as he touches your cold skin. Thranduil immediately picks you up bridal style and starts rushing his way back to his quarters. “Galion, go ahead to start a fire and get blankets.” Galion rushes ahead to do as he’s told.  
  
“Hold on, Y/N. Just hold on, meleth. You’re going to be okay.” Thranduil says, and it’s the last thing you hear before you pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Meleth - Love
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave kudos and a comment!


	10. Y/N Protection Squad Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by @ledrawsstuff on Tumblr and SSSkeletonsoffun on this site (as well as her main blog on Tumblr) for this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY SCREAMED WHEN I SAW THAT SHE MADE THIS!! I swear I meant to post this a while ago on here but there was a lot going on before I forgot it. But it's here now. Which also means that the chapter numbers are going to be wonky from here on out for the rest of this part (however long it goes). 
> 
> Speaking of which, I don't think I mentioned this before but this was supposed to be a oneshot for the first person this is gifted to and it just randomly became a series so... I basically have the same amount of idea as to where this series is going until the events of The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. This was just supposed to be:   
> 1\. Thranduil and Reader meet.  
> 2\. They talk.  
> 3\. They fuck.  
> 4\. THE END  
> So, if I don't post a lot, it's because my life is hectic and I'm trying to figure out where the hell I'm going with this series. So, I'm sorry. But this hit 1600 hits so THANK YOU SO MUCH! The next chapter will be posted later today and it contains something that I think all of you (including me) have been waiting for. Anyway, enjoy this absolutely beautiful piece of art until the next chapter is posted!

 

 

Link to art on Tumblr [here](https://ledrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/175322194135/this-is-kind-of-a-quick-doodle-i-drew-yesterday).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art is also linked on the masterlist for this series on my LotR blog: @thranduil-is-my-king! Hope you enjoy the art and make sure to leave comments and love for SSSkeltonsoffun! She's so talented and you should go check out her blogs! Her art blog: @ledrawsstuff. Her main blog: @ssskeletonsoffun.


	11. Better Than It's Ever Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said this in the art chapter that I posted this morning but I'm saying it here as well... I am SO sorry for not posting quicker! Life is hectic and I have no idea where I'm going with this series (explanation is in the notes of the art chapter). But I think that you guys are going to love this chapter because it contains something that I think that all of you, as well as myself, have been waiting for. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please leave kudos and a comment! Also, comment your headcanons, ideas, thoughts, etc. for this series! I might use them!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Gi melin - I love you
> 
> ^^ Translations will be at the bottom as well

Waking up, you look down seeing lots of blankets over you and looking to your left, the fireplace lit. Next to you, you feel a source of warmth and looking at who or what it was, you see Thranduil sleeping next to you. You smile and cuddle closer to him, laying your head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

 

"I see that you're awake now," Thranduil says, tightening his arm around you. You frown as you hear his voice tremble.

 

"Yeah... What happened?"

 

"We were out on the balcony and you passed out from the cold. I should have brought you inside sooner. You said you were cold and I just..."

 

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm okay. I promise. I’m okay. It's alright. Don't beat yourself up over it. It could have happened to anyone. It's fine." You say, looking up at Thranduil, trying to reassure him.

 

"No, it's not fine. You were absolutely freezing out there, Y/N. You could've froze to death and it would've been my fault."

 

"It wouldn't have been your fault, Thranduil. It would have been both of our faults. We both completely forgot about it. That happens. And Thranduil, this might come off as a surprise to you, but neither of us are perfect. Not even you with your perfect hair and perfect skin and..." You tell Thranduil, laughing at the end.

 

Thranduil smiles and chuckles, and like earlier, you laugh harder feeling his chest vibrate. "First of all, yes, I know that we're not perfect but still. It scared me to death when you completely passed out from the cold. And second of all, is that always going to make you laugh?"

 

"What?"

 

"My chest vibrating every time I talk or laugh."

 

You let out a loud laugh, "It probably will for awhile."

 

Thranduil smiles lovingly at you, "I'm glad you're okay now though. Are you warm enough?"

 

"How could I not be with my personal heater right next to me?" You answer, smiling cheekily.

 

"Oh, so I'm just your heater now? Not your king, or lover, or One? Nothing like that?" Thranduil asks, smiling.

 

"Well, there is one other thing that I think goes along with those things..."

 

"What's that?"

 

You grin, "You're also my personal pillow."

 

Thranduil throws his head back and laughs, which, of course makes you laugh. After calming down a bit, Thranduil tells you, "I'll make sure to add that to my list of titles."

 

"Don't forget you being my personal heater!"

 

"Oh no, I would never forget that." Thranduil replies, still chuckling. “You know, these moments with you, are the hardest I’ve laughed in a couple thousand years.”

 

"Then I must be really special now, huh?" You ask cheekily.

 

"Yes, you're very special."

 

There's a knock on the door before it opens, revealing Galion. "Hello. Oh good, you're awake. You do know that you scared us to death, right?"

 

"Yes, I know."

 

"How are you feeling? Are you warm enough?"

 

"Of course, I have my personal heater and pillow right next to me," You smile as Thranduil chuckles. "And I feel fine.”

  
“Good. Is there anything that you need?”  
  
“I’m fine. Thranduil?” You say, looking up at the elf.  
  
“I am alright. Thank you, Galion.” Thranduil answers, giving a small smile.  
  
Galion smiles back, “Well, I will be going now. Let me know if you need anything. And before you ask, since I know you so well, no one is allowed to come in here besides me.”  
  
“You know me too well.” Thranduil says, grinning.  
  
“Better than you know yourself,” Galion replies, walking out.  
  
“Your guys’ banter is hilarious,” You comment, smiling.  
  
“He just loves to push his luck because he knows that I won’t do anything too terrible about it. And, as much as I hate it, I still take the bait,” Thranduil explains, looking at the ceiling.  
  
“So,” You start, a grin that could mean nothing good for Thranduil coming onto your face as you look up at him, “when he says that he knows you better than you know yourself, does that mean he knows some things about you that may or may not be funny to me but not to you?”  
  
“You are not allowed to ask him of such things,” Thranduil orders, his kingly voice coming out in a desperate attempt to stop you from asking Galion of his not so ‘kingly’ moments. Thranduil looks down at you, partly begging you with his eyes.  
  
“That voice doesn’t work on me, Thranduil. I’m going to talk to him and see when we can spend a while talking about you, seeing as we have a lot of millennia to go through.”  
  
Thranduil’s head falls back as he lets out a groan, “Do I need to make a list for you like I have for Galion?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“A list of reasons why I should kick you out of the kingdom but I don’t.”  
  
You let out a laugh, “Yeah, I think that would be wise. But you would be lost without us if you did kick us out.”  
  
“As much as I hate to say it, you’re not wrong,” Thranduil looks down at you, fondness in his eyes.  
  
“I know,” You say cheekily, looking into the bright pools of blue that are Thranduil’s eyes. You stare some more before moving up to kiss Thranduil, an innocent peck that soon becomes more than that.  
  
Thranduil deepens the kiss, using the hand not under you to curl around the back of your neck and presses you closer to him. You open your lips as a tongue swipes against your lips, asking for entrance. Thranduil’s tongue slides into your mouth, twining with yours and mapping the inside of your mouth. You let out a little moan, bringing your hand up to lay on Thranduil’s chest.  
  
Sadly, the need for air became too great for the both of you. Pulling back, the two of you pant, catching your breath.  
  
“Do you want to go on?” Thranduil asks, looking deep into your Y/E/C eyes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, you ask yourself that question. _Do I want to go on? Do I want to have sex with a man that I met only a few days ago?_  
  
You close your eyes, letting your head drop. _He is not just a random man. He’s_ the _man for me._  
  
Opening your eyes and lifting your head, you nod. “Yes. I do.”  
  
Thranduil gives you a small smile before leaning forward to kiss you softly. “If you ever want to stop or slow down, tell me. I do not want to rush or overwhelm you.”  
  
“I don’t really think that you could do either of those if you tried,” You say, smiling nervously.  
  
Thranduil tightens his hand on the back of your neck, “I’m serious. Tell me. Promise me that you will say something.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
With that, Thranduil’s face surges forward to capture your lips with his. You kiss him back with just as much force, though he of course is the dominating one. Pulling back, you move the blankets to the side intending to lift yourself on top of Thranduil but you realize something that you didn’t notice with the blankets on you.  
  
“W- When did you take my gown off?” You ask, raising an eyebrow. While Thranduil was fully clothed, you were only in your bra and underwear.  
  
“When I brought you in here to get warm. I didn’t want to overstep but you were freezing and it would’ve been easier to warm you up without the cold clothes on and with body heat.” Thranduil answers, looking nervous. “I’m sorry if I did overstep, I was just-“  
  
You cut him off with a kiss before lifting yourself to straddle him, your legs on either side of his hips. You smile reassuringly, “Calm down. It’s fine. I’m not upset or angry, I was just curious.”  
  
You lean down, placing your hands on either side of Thranduil’s head, and kiss him deeply. Thranduil hums, wrapping his arms around you. You break the kiss, moving your mouth down to his jaw to trail kisses across and up to Thranduil’s ear.   
  
_Wonder if the points are sensitive?_ You test your theory and lick the tip of Thranduil’s ear before gently scraping your teeth against it. Thranduil gasps loudly before moaning. You grin, before doing it again and getting a similar reaction. _That answers that._  
  
You play with that ear before moving to the other side and giving the same attention to that ear, Thranduil’s sounds making you wetter every second.  
  
“Y/N! Oh gods! Please don’t stop! Fuck!” Thranduil gasps, his eyes clenched shut.  
  
Your eyebrow flies up in surprise. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard?_  
  
“Did I just hear the ever calm and collected King Thranduil say ‘fuck’?” You ask, pulling back to look at him.  
  
Thranduil groans out of annoyance, “Yes, yes you did. Congratulations, you got me to say ‘fuck.’ Now go back to what you were doing.”  
  
You shiver as he says it again, the sound of that word in his voice doing something to you.   
  
Apparently you were taking too long to do what you were told as Thranduil flipped the two of you over before attacking your neck, kissing and sucking and biting at it. You moan as he sucks at a sensitive spot on your neck. Lifting your hips looking for friction, you rub against the rather large bulge in Thranduil’s pants, making him groan.  
  
“You have too many clothes on,” You say, tugging at Thranduil’s robe.  
  
Thranduil smiles before undoing all of the buttons and taking the robe off. Your breath catches in your throat as you take in the lean, chiseled chest in front of you. Thranduil smirks, catching your stare, before getting off the bed to take his pants off, leaving him in his boxers.  
  
Your eyes widen in arousal at the size of Thranduil’s larger than average cock.  
  
“This even it up a little?” Thranduil asks, smirking smugly.  
  
You snap out of it and meet his eyes, smirking back, “Shut up and get back over here.”  
  
“Gladly,” Thranduil says, climbing back over you before kissing you. After kissing you heatedly for a few moments, Thranduil kisses and bites his way down to your chest before tugging at your bra with his teeth. “May I?”  
  
“Yes.”   
  
Thranduil unclips your bra before taking it off completely. “My Valar, you’re beautiful,” Thranduil whispers before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking, his fingers giving the same attention to your other breast.  
  
“Ohh... That feels so good. Thranduil, please don’t stop. Oh!” You moan and gasp, arching your chest into his mouth.  
  
Thranduil switches to your other breast, giving it the same treatment its twin got. You cry out as Thranduil lightly scrapes his teeth over your nipple, sending lightning up your spine.  
  
Thranduil then moves lower, kissing his way down to the top of your underwear before moving to your right thigh. Right when you think Thranduil’s about to take your underwear off and go down on you, he decides to go on a different path.  
  
You groan as Thranduil begins to kiss down your leg, hitting all the sensitive spots on the way down and on the way up before he switches to your other leg and does the same thing.   
  
“May I?” Thranduil asks, looking up at you and tugging on the top of your underwear.  
  
“Yes. Please,” You allow, sounding more desperate that you would’ve liked. You lift your hips up for Thranduil to tug your underwear off.   
  
You cry out as Thranduil takes no time before burying his face in your heat, licking long, slow swipes from the bottom to the top. You start to moan and gasp as Thranduil continues to eat you out. You cry out again and thrust your hips as Thranduil suddenly sucks on your clit, pleasure shooting up and down your spine. Thranduil places an arm over your hips to hold them down before using his free hand to press a long finger into you.  
  
“Oh god! Thranduil, please! More, more! Please more!”  
  
You gasp as Thranduil presses another finger into you, scissoring the two of them to stretch you. Thranduil slides his fingers deeper into you, hitting the sweet spot buried deep inside you, making you cry out. Another finger slides deep into you once Thranduil hits that spot again.  
  
“Thranduil! Fuck! So, so close! Please! Don’t stop!” You beg, trying to grind down on his fingers.  
  
Thranduil smirks, “Now look who’s saying ‘fuck.’”  
  
You would’ve came back with a sarcastic comment but before you can, Thranduil goes back to sucking at your clit and hitting that spot deep inside you. You scream as you come hard, almost seeing stars. Thranduil continues to work you through your orgasm, prolonging it for as long as possible before you start to squirm away. Thranduil gently removes his fingers from you before climbing over you, softly kissing your lips.  
  
You open your eyes, looking into his beautiful blue ones. You then smirk before flipping the two of you, shocking Thranduil.  
  
“I figured you would be down after that.”  
  
Your smirk widens, “Yeah, well, I would’ve been if I wasn’t interrupted earlier. I still have one more thing I want to do before the main event.”  
  
You move down, stopping to play with Thranduil’s nipples for a few moments before continuing.  
  
“May I?” You ask, copying Thranduil, your hands ready to pull his underwear off.  
  
“Whatever my future queen wishes,” Thranduil replies, smiling and looking at you with love in his eyes.  
  
You pause, looking up at him before smiling back. Thranduil lifts his hips, allowing you to pull his boxers down and off. You look at Thranduil’s hard cock before doing exactly what Thranduil did to you. You start to kiss your way down his legs, making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive spots.  
  
“You’re a tease, you know that?” Thranduil tells you, groaning.  
  
You grin wickedly before continuing what you were doing. “It’s why you love me.”  
  
“I love you for a lot more reasons than just that.”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” You say, finally ending up where he wanted you. You take his cock into your hand before licking the tip, swirling your tongue around the head. Thranduil groans before raising up on his elbows, trying not to close his eyes and miss a second of this.   
  
You, of course, see this and smirk, taking it as a challenge. You continue to lick the head before dipping the tip of your tongue into the slit, making Thranduil’s eyes flutter, but they still stayed open.  
  
You then take the head into your mouth, applying just the right amount of suction as you fondle his balls. Thranduil gasps and groans, his eyes closing before opening again.   
  
You squint a little bit in annoyance before you try something else. You take a deep breath before taking Thranduil in as deep as you can take him. _Having zero gag reflex is the best in these circumstances._  
  
“Ah! Fuck!” Thranduil cries out, his eyes closing and upper body falling onto the bed.  
  
 _Mission accomplished,_ you think, smirking.  
  
You start to swallow around the length in your mouth, making Thranduil thrust his hips involuntarily. You place an arm over his hips like he did to you. Only now, you know that he could easily overpower you.  
  
“Y/N! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop! That feels so good! Oh fuck!” Thranduil cries out, trying to keep his hips down as he feels his orgasm coming.  
  
Shivering at his words, you pull off to take a breath before taking him back in before starting to suck on his cock and play with his balls.  
  
“Y/N, I- I’m getting close. If you...ah! If you don’t stop, I’m going to- oh fuck!” Thranduil warns, cutting off as you double your efforts and start to stroke the part of him that’s not in your mouth.  
  
You pull back just long enough to say, “That’s the point,” before taking him back in. Thranduil thrusts his hips up but not as strong as he could have as you were able to hold him down.   
  
Thranduil lets out a whimper, putting his fist in his mouth and biting down. You take the hand that was on his balls and take his hand out of his mouth.  
  
“None of that. Let me hear you.”  
  
Letting out another whimper, Thranduil thrusts his hips again. “Y/N! I’m gonna- Oh gods!”  
  
You took him in deeper, swallowing around him, eager to see Thranduil lose control.  
  
Thranduil holds on for a few more moments before letting out a shout as his orgasm washes over him, come shooting into your mouth, some sliding back down his cock. You continue to suck, lengthening his pleasure. You then clean him with soft licks before climbing back over him. His eyes still closed and chest still heaving as he catches his breath.  
  
“That was a lot better than I remember it being,” Thranduil mutters, his lips curling into a smile as his eyes open. “Probably because it’s been a _really_ long time since it’d happened.”  
  
You smile, “Oh? And how long has it been since it happened?”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. More than two millennia.”   
  
Your smile drops and you softly ask, “Are you saying that you haven’t had sex since Elerrian died?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay, this may sound bad and I don’t mean it in the way that you’re gonna think but... I am _so_ happy and surprised to hear that.”   
  
“Why?” Thranduil asks, his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
“Happy because it makes me feel special, even if I should feel special enough. And I’m surprised because the not-so-good men in my world would throw an absolute fit if they went _half a_ _year_ without sex, or less of that time actually. Like they can’t even complain! There are women that go their entire lives without having an orgasm at all and the men get pissed because they don’t get to have sex in less than six months.” You explain.  
  
“That’s ridiculous. Elves don’t have sex unless it’s with their One and some elves have never met their One.”  
  
“You didn’t meet me until now and you had sex,” You point out.  
  
“Okay, so there are situations. Like, when I had to find a wife. There are certain exceptions but not very many.”  
  
“Alright, I understand that.” You say before moving your hips down, smirking as you feel Thranduil getting hard again. “Mm, it feels like you’re pretty quick to get it up again for your old age there, Thranduil.”  
  
Thranduil smirks back, “Oh you have no idea, sweetheart,” before pushing his hips up into yours, making you both groan. “Ready for the main event, my queen?”  
  
“ _Future_ queen,” You correct.  
  
“You’re already my queen.” Thranduil tells you, making you look away and blush.   
  
“And you are my king,” You say, still blushing.  
  
Thranduil chuckles, “You’re cute when you blush.”  
  
“Shut up,” You tell him, blushing even more. Thranduil chuckles again before kissing you lovingly, running his hands down your back. His hands move down lower, across your hips, to your center where they rub across your clit, making you gasp and shiver.  
  
You lift your hips up, shifting back and down onto Thranduil’s cock. You gasp as you slowly take every inch of him in, feeling your walls stretch around him. You and Thranduil groan as he bottoms out, his cock deeper in you than anyone else has ever been.  
  
“Oh fuck,” You whimper as your head drops onto his shoulder.  
  
“Are you alright?” Thranduil asks, rubbing his hands over your back and thighs as he tries to help soothe you.  
  
“Yeah, just give me a minute.” You say, trying to relax.  
  
“Take all the time you need.” Thranduil tells you.  
  
The two of you lay there for a few moments as you adjust to the feeling of Thranduil inside of you. You give a test circle of your hips before lifting your head. “I’m good.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Yeah,” You confirm as you lift yourself up and place your hands on Thranduil’s strong chest. You smile wickedly, “Are you?”  
  
“Always. Show your king what you got, my queen,” Thranduil tells you, matching your smirk.   
  
You lift your hips up slowly before sliding back down a few times before deciding to surprise Thranduil and on the next drop, you let yourself drop down hard.  
  
Thranduil groans, “That all you got?”  
  
“Oh sweetie, we haven’t even started yet,” You say before starting to fuck yourself on his cock, dropping down harder than before. You keep doing that and on one fall, you move your hips a little but just enough to have Thranduil’s cock brush that spot deep inside of you, making you gasp.  
  
Unfortunately, as well as fortunately, Thranduil noticed. Tilting his hips, Thranduil looks at you for a reaction, and a reaction he got. You cry out as he hits that spot dead on, pleasure shooting up your spine. Every other thrust, that spot deep inside of you is hit, making you cry out and become closer and closer to your orgasm.   
  
“You want more, Y/N? You want me to _really_ give it to you?” Thranduil asks, a little breathless.  
  
“Yes! Oh fuck yes! Please! Give me more,” You exclaim, throwing your head back. Thranduil pulls your body to his before flipping the two of you and taking one of your legs and putting it over his shoulder, getting impossibly deeper into you. “Thranduil! Yes! Oh fuck! You’re so big, so deep!”  
  
Thranduil then starts to thrust hard and deep into you, hitting that sweet spot in you every other thrust. “Y/N! Oh gods! You’re so good! So tight! I- I don’t think I’m gonna last long.”  
  
“Me too. Come with me, Thranduil! Oh yes! Make me come, need to come! Need to- Oh fuck!” You cry out, your fists clenched into the sheets.  
  
Thranduil looks at your face, eyes clenched shut, your mouth open as moans, cries, and gasps fall from it, making Thranduil race even faster to his orgasm.   
  
Before you know it, your orgasm hits you, making you scream Thranduil’s name as you throw your head back, coming harder than you’ve ever come before. Thranduil soon follows you over the edge with a scream of your name, coming harder than he ever has as your walls squeeze around him.  
  
Thranduil lets your leg down before hovering over you, your chests touching a few times as you both catch your breath. Thranduil slowly slides out of you before collapsing next to you.  
  
“That... was amazing,” You say, looking at Thranduil, smiling.  
  
“Yeah, it was,” Thranduil agrees, looking at you, smiling back.  
  
Thranduil moves towards you and kisses you passionately. You kiss back just as passionately, pouring all of your love into the kiss.   
  
“So, now what?” You ask.  
  
“Well, first, I’m going to go get something to clean us up with and then we can go to sleep.” Thranduil answers, getting out of bed.  
  
“Sounds good.” You say, yawning. Thranduil smiles, walking off.   
  
Your eyes slip shut as you start to drift, though you vaguely feel a rag cleaning you before there’s shifting on the bed and a warm body pulling you towards it. You lay your head on Thranduil’s chest, yawning again.  
  
Thranduil kisses you on the forehead, whispering, “Gi melin, my queen.”  
  
“Gi melin, my king.” You mutter back. You don’t see his face, but you feel the happiness radiating off of Thranduil at your words. That happiness is the last thing on your mind as you let sleep take you, falling into a deep and relaxed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Gi melin - I love you
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave kudos and a comment! Comment your headcanons, ideas, thoughts, etc. for this series! I want to hear them as well as possibly getting some inspiration and ideas for the series!


	12. Until the End of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna start out with saying I AM SO SORRY! YOU GUYS DON'T DESERVE TO WAIT THIS LONG! NOT AFTER ALL THE LOVE YOU GIVE THIS STORY! *starts crying* I seriously feel so bad about making you guys wait more than 2 months. I know I keep making excuses but there was so much going on because I had band and drumline camp and then school started so I've had no time or inspiration to write and then I got sick (which I still am by the way). So, I am so sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Also, there is some stuff in this chapter that goes a little bit deeper into elves but then goes directly into what I thought it should/would be like. So, it's a mix of canon and headcanon. I hate to say it but if you don't like it, hop off this bus at this stop 'cause there will be more down the road.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please read the end notes, I have a couple questions to ask y'all.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Meleth - Love  
> Fëa(r) - Soul(s)  
> Hröa(r) - Body/Bodies
> 
> ^^ Translations will be at the bottom as well

Half asleep with your eyes still closed, you move your arm away from your side to feel for Thranduil. Though you fully wake up as you only feel a cold sheet.    
  
You jolt up, looking around the room before calling out the Elvenking’s name. Worry and panic fills you as you don’t spot him anywhere.   
  
_ It’s alright, it’s alright. It’s fine. He’s probably just off doing kingly duties. He’s perfectly safe in his kingdom, _ the rational side of your mind thinks. Though the panicking side of your brain is thinking the complete opposite.   
  
_ He left me? Was last night a dream? What if something happened to him? What if he faked liking last night and he used you just so he could live? _   
  
You grab your underwear and gown off of the ground before pulling them on. You thought about going to look for him but realized that you didn’t have the slightest clue as to where he would be and could get lost. So instead of going to look for him in a panicked state, you move to sit at the head of the bed to wait. Though you soon realize that you should’ve gone to look for him as you now have the time to let your mind fill with more negative thoughts.    
  
Soon enough, you’re balled up with your legs to your chest, your breathing quick.    
  
_ Not again... _   
  


~~~~   
  
_ I get pulled out of bed for this? _   
  
Thranduil was currently listening to an elf who decided that the spiders needed to be dealt with in a different way because ‘They keep coming back! Soon enough they will break into the kingdom, my lord!’   
  
And, of course, they were coming back but they won’t ever be able to break into the kingdom. And, of course, the elf will not stop going back to same argument over and over again no matter what is said to him.   
  
Right as Thranduil was about to raise his voice and tell this elf to stop wasting his time, a strong feeling that something was wrong filled him. Thranduil went rigid and tried to think of anything that could be wrong. Going through everything in his mind and finding nothing, Thranduil was going to write it off as a false alarm before he realizes,   
  
_ Y/N. _   
  
Thranduil urgently looks behind the annoying elf at Galion, hoping he’ll realize something’s wrong too. It only takes a second before Galion understands the look and walks towards Thranduil and the elf.    
  
Galion gives Thranduil a look that says, ‘Go, I’ll take care of this,’ before telling the elf something along the lines of ‘King Thranduil has something else to tend to but I’m sure he’ll take your concerns to heart and do everything in his power to make sure we’re all safe.’   
  
Thranduil rushes off to check that you’re okay, going as fast as he can without running.   
  
~~~~   
  
Opening the door to his quarters, Thranduil sees you on the bed curled into yourself, breathing unevenly. Thranduil comes over to you and sits in front of you, placing his hands on your knees.    
  
“Meleth, Y/N, open your eyes. Look at me. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here,” Thranduil says gently.   
  
You slowly lift your head up to look at him with tears running down your face before placing one of your hands on his. “Thranduil?”   
  
Thranduil gives a comforting smile, answering, “Yes, love. It’s me, I’m right here. Are you alright? What happened?”   
  
You take a shuddering breath before explaining in a quiet voice, “I thought you left me. Like,  _ left me _ left me.”   
  
“Y/N, I will  _ never _ leave you, not like that. I’m with you until the end of time. Why did you think I had left you,” Thranduil asks, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.   
  
“I, uh, I had an old boyfriend a while ago and I thought we had serious feelings for each other. And, after a three months together, we finally slept together and the next morning, he was gone. All his stuff that was in my apartment was gone and I tried calling him but he never answered. There was no reason, no warning. Just up and gone like that,” You reveal. Taking a breath you continue, “I told myself that I would never get that close to anyone again. Not without really knowing their feelings for me instead of assuming. And I guess I thought it happened again considering how fast we’re going.”   
  
“I’m sorry that you had to go through that,” Thranduil says before taking your hands in his and looking deep into your eyes. “And let me help you with knowing my feelings for you. I  _ love _ you, Y/N. I don’t think there are words that exist for me to use to describe my love for you and how much you mean to me. I will never do what that absolute idiot of a man did to you. And, not to be inconsiderate or anything, I’m glad that he left you because now I have you all to myself.”   
  
You give a little laugh, “Honestly, so am I. And I love you too, Thranduil. More than you’ll ever know.”   
  
Thranduil smiles before moving forward to kiss you. “Are you okay now?”   
  
“Yes, very much so. Just curious but where did you go anyway?”   
  
Thranduil groans as he moves to sit next to you and hold your hand, “There was this elf, that has been a pain in my side for some time now that just can’t continue with his life until he drives me completely insane, who just  _ needed _ to express his concerns about the spiders in the wood. He thinks they’re going to be able break into the kingdom, which they won’t, if we don’t change the way we keep them out of the kingdom even though this way has worked perfectly ever since we started using it.”   
  
“Ah, how wonderful. I bet he’s your favorite person in this entire kingdom,” You tease, sarcastically, with a smirk on your face.   
  
“Ugh, don’t say that, not even sarcastically,” Thranduil tells you, his head falling back dramatically.   
  
You laugh, “I know how that feels. I have a question.”   
  
“As long it doesn’t have anything to do with the annoying elf,” Thranduil says, looking at you.   
  
“Aw, it has absolutely everything to do with him,” You tease, making Thranduil roll his eyes. You chuckle, “Joking, joking. How did you know that I was freaking out in here?”   
  
“Our bond. Our fëar bonded together when our hröar did last night. I felt-“   
  
“Wait, wait, wait. I’m gonna need you to speak English here.” You interrupt.   
  
“English? What’s English?” Thranduil asks, confused.   
  
“Shit, sorry. English is what you call the Common Tongue in my world. I meant Common Tongue.”   
  
“Oh, okay. Got it. Fëar is what elves call our souls. Hröar are our bodies.”   
  
“Okay, thank you. I was so confused. Continue.”   
  
“I felt like something was wrong before I realized it was you.”   
  
“So, our souls bonded last night when we had sex,” You ask to clarify.   
  
“Yes and no.”   
  
“Yes and no?”   
  
“Since our bonding started last night, we now need to be close together for a week in private for the bond to complete itself. Us being apart this morning could have been part of making you freak out.”   
  
“I hate that elf,” You say, shaking your head.   
  
“Tell me about it.”    
  
“So, why did you leave this morning if you knew it was him and it was more than likely something stupid to waste your time?”   
  
“That’s the thing, I didn’t know it was him. And neither did Galion, otherwise he wouldn’t have come to bother us.”   
  
“Ugh, I feel like he purposely did his best to stop Galion, and therefore you, from knowing it was him to bother you.”   
  
“So do I. He knows I can’t not go if I don’t know who it is because then word will get out and it will be a whole different problem.”   
  
“Again I say, I hate that elf.”   
  
“Me too.”   
  
“Thranduil,” You call as a saddening thought comes to your mind, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“If... If no one, besides Galion, knows about us and that we started our bonding last night, does that mean that we’ll have to be apart for this week?”   
  
The room goes quiet as Thranduil thinks about what you’ve just said.    
  
“I’m going to do everything I can to stay in here as much as I can,” Thranduil finally says.   
  
“Well, what if...” You trail off.   
  
“What if...?” Thranduil prompts.   
  
“What if we tell them the real reason why you need a week off?”    
  
Thranduil’s eyebrows fly up in surprise, “I thought you wanted to keep it between us for awhile?”   
  
“I did, and I do, but I don’t wanna be away from you right now and if, telling them about us stops that then...” You trail off, shrugging.   
  
“Y/N, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I can probably come up with something to tell them.”   
  
“No, I don’t want you lying to your people. I know pretty much nothing about ruling a kingdom but I do know that a ruler should never lie to their kingdom. It causes problems in the future.”   
  
“You’re not wrong there. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”    
  
You take a breath before answering, “Yes. I’m sure. I think it’s better we do it now than wait.”   
  
“Alright. I’m going to go give the news,” Thranduil tells you, sitting up.   
  
“Change that ‘I’m’ to a ‘We’re’ and that sentence will be perfect.” You correct, sitting up to look Thranduil in the eyes. “I’m going with you. I am going to be your future queen. I should be there when we tell them or else they will think that I just go along with whatever you say instead of having a voice for myself.”   
  
Instead of replying, Thranduil just sits there, staring at you with a love-filled look that makes your heart swell.   
  
You feel your cheeks warm before you ask, “Why are you staring at me like that?”   
  
“Because that answer made me realize how good of a queen you are going to be,” Thranduil explains.   
  
You blush even harder as you look down, a smile on your face before you move forward to kiss Thranduil.    
  
“Why thank you, my king,” You say, continuing after you stand. “Now, you wait here as your future queen goes to fancy herself up.”   
  
As you go around the room to pick up your remaining scattered clothing, Thranduil says, “I don’t think you know how much I love the sound of those words coming from your mouth.”   
  
“Which ones? ‘My king’ or ‘your future queen’?”    
  
“All of the above,” Thranduil answers, smiling.   
  
You smile back and place a kiss on his lips before going to the door. “I’ll be back.”   
  
You open and close the door before making your way to your personal quarters.   
  
_ I really hope this goes well... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Meleth - Love  
> Fëa(r) - Soul(s)  
> Hröa(r) - Body/Bodies
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter enough to forgive me for making you wait so long. I'll try to post more, I promise. Now, as for the questions. I wanted to ask you guys to:
> 
> 1\. Please leave your headcanons or ideas for this series in the comments because I might use them (Yes, I know I said this before but it didn't happen so...).  
> 2\. Should I go back and put summaries into the chapters and continue to go for however long this story will be? Or continue with just titles?
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think!


	13. Give Me A Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *timidly* Hey guys, I'm sorry it's been so long but there was A LOT going on and then the Camp Fire happened which added to that and it was just a lot so I'm sorry. BUT I AM BACK! Not only am I back but I'm back with 4300+ words to hopefully make up for it. There is a spot when the amount of angst in a scene made me tear up so get ready for that, get ya tissues and ice cream. I'm gonna stop talking now and let you get to reading. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Meleth nîn - My love  
> Ada - Dad  
> Naneth - Mother  
> Nana - Mom
> 
> ^^ Translations will be at the bottom as well

_ Alright, now, what to wear is the question, _ you think as you look through your closet. You wanted something that a queen would wear but still wanted something simple so it didn’t look like you were trying too hard. “What do I wear for this?”   
  
“Wear for what, my lady?” A voice says from the other side of the door. You squeal before asking who it was. “It’s Galion.”   
  
“Oh, okay. Come in.”    
  
Galion opens the door as he comes in before closing it behind him. “I apologize for startling you. Now, what might you be dressing up for?”   
  
“It’s alright. Um, Thranduil and I decided to tell the kingdom about us and I wanted to wear something a queen would wear but still simple at the same time.”   
  
“It’s good that you decided to tell them now. And I believe that I know just what you can wear. I’ll be right back.” Galion says smiling before leaving the room.   
  
You sigh and move to sit on the seat in front of your mirror, “Now, my hair...”   
  
You pick up a brush to get rid of the tangles in your hair, thinking what you were going to do with it and about what you were going to say for yourself in front of the entire kingdom.  _ What would I even say? ‘Hi, I’m Y/N, and I’m going to be your queen’? ‘Oh, hello. I’m a complete outsider and the One to your King so that means I’m going to be your Queen, please don’t get upset’? Ugh, this is going to be more difficult than I thought… _

  
Finishing up on brushing your hair, you come to the conclusion as to what to do with your hair. _If I’m going to get them to like me, then they need to like_ me _,_ you think as you smooth your hair down since you were going to leave it down to show your natural hair.  
  
“My lady, may I come back in?”  
  
“Yes, you may.” You answer, turning towards the door. Galion comes back in with one hand behind his back. “What’ve you got there, Galion?”  
  
“Something that I’m positively sure will make Thranduil fall in love with you even more once he sees you in it.” Galion says before unfolding and showing you what he had behind his back. You gasp at the simple beauty of the gown.  
  
The gown was a deep red velvet dress with an off-the-shoulder neckline that had golden silhouettes of leaves on the neckline, lower sleeves, and bottom of the gown. Galion also had a silver circlet with leaves on it and in the centerpiece of the circlet, was a circular ruby.  
  
“Galion, these are beautiful. I don’t know what to say.” You say speechless, your hand on your chest.  
  
“Maybe something along the lines of ‘Get out immediately so I can put these on’?” Galion suggests, smiling.  
  
“Something like that. And before I leave, I suggest wearing the dark red boots that are in your closet with this.” Galion tells you, handing over the gown and circlet.  
  
“You’re an angel, Galion.”  
  
“An angel with great taste,” Galion corrects, walking through the door and closing it behind him.  
  
You chuckle before laying the gown and circlet on the bed, admiring it for a moment before going to grab the boots out of your closet. Grabbing the slightly heeled boots, you see they even have golden silhouettes of trees with falling lighter, red leaves on the outer sides of them. “Perfect.”  
  
Walking back over to the bed, you set the boots down before starting to take your other gown off. You then stand up, taking the beautiful red gown and pulling it over your head, letting it fall into place. The dress fits perfectly on you, hugging in all the right places. You sit down on the bed and start to pull on the boots, seeing that they fit perfectly with the gown. Finally, you pick up the circlet and walk over to the mirror and place it on your head, adjusting it until it’s centered, completing your look.  
  
“Wow... I look like a... like a queen.” You say, looking at yourself in the mirror, slowly smiling. “I got this. But first...”  
  
You walk over to your dresser and open the bottom drawer to grab your phone that still has some charge. You walk over to the tall mirror and take a couple of selfies and full body pictures. “Okay, now I’m good,” You say, taking the phone and putting it back in the bottom drawer.  
  
“Y/N? I have news from Thranduil.” Galion calls through the door.  
  
“Come in.” You say, turning towards the door and trying not to look too awkward.  
  
Galion opens the door and closes it behind him before looking at you. His jaw drops a little before he speaks, “My Valar... You look absolutely _gorgeous_ in that gown, my future queen.”  
  
“Well, I have you to thank for that. But thank you.” You say, blushing. “What did Thranduil say?”  
  
“Oh, right, he said that I will need to bring you to the balcony the two of you were at yesterday in 15 minutes.”  
  
“Okay. Wait. Why there? Isn’t that farther away from the Great Hall?”  
  
“Yes, it is. He said that he wanted to speak with you first and thought that you’re probably going to want some fresh air before you go through with this.”  
  
“Oh okay, that makes sense.” You go over to the bed and sit down, sighing. “Galion?”  
  
“Yes, my lady?”  
  
“One, please call me Y/N. Two, do you- do you think that I’m going to be a good queen? I just don’t feel _ready_.“  
  
“Y/N, I knew that you would make an amazing queen when I found out you talked back to Thranduil.” Galion smiled reassuringly and moved to sit next to you on your bed before continuing. “Thranduil can be very intimidating to most people but you have had no problem standing up to him for whatever reason whatsoever. I believe that you were _born_ to rule. And with you and Thranduil ruling this kingdom together, I can see only good things in the future of this kingdom.”  
  
“Thank you, Galion. I really needed to hear that.”  
  
“I’m glad I could help then.”  
  
“So... Now what?” You ask, becoming bored.  
  
“We can gossip about Thranduil.” Galion suggests, smirking.  
  
You smirk as well, nodding your head as Galion starts telling one of the many stories of a drunk Thranduil.  
  
~~~~  
  
Thranduil turns around as he hears the sound of someone clearing their throat. “Galion, it’s about time you got here. Where is Y/N?”  
  
“I apologize, we got caught up in talking about things. Though I believe that my brilliant mind will make up for it...” Galion says before giving a small smirk and moving to the side and moving his arm out towards the doorway. “I present to you, your future queen of Mirkwood, Lady Y/N.”  
  
You take a breath before turning the corner and walking a few steps onto the balcony, looking towards the ground as a light blush covers your cheeks, not able to look at Thranduil.  
  
After a few moments, Thranduil walks the rest of the distance between the two of you and uses his hand to lift your head up to look at him. You inhale at the look of love and start of arousal in the elvenking’s eyes.  
  
“You look beautiful, meleth nîn. Do not think otherwise. You look very much like a queen.”  
  
You give a shy smile as the blush on your cheeks and the tips of your ears darken. “Thank you. You look very much like a king yourself, Thranduil.”  
  
Thranduil chuckles a bit before leaning down to place a soft but passionate kiss on your lips.   
  
“Would you mind giving us a moment alone, Galion? And-“  
  
“And don’t let anyone on this balcony, I know, Thranduil, I know.” Galion finishes, faking exasperation while walking through the doorway.  
  
You shake your head as you try to contain a laugh. “He’s so dramatic.”  
  
Thranduil sighs, “You have no idea.” Thranduil takes your hand in his and leads you to the bench before sitting down. “Now, how exactly are we doing this?”  
  
“I was hoping you had some ideas.”  
  
“Well, I-“  
  
“We,” You correct.  
  
“We can just come out and tell them. Tell them that we are Ones.”  
  
“But, won’t that be a bit tricky because of Elerrian? I mean, they all thought that she was your One and then, all of a sudden, this random person that just came to their kingdom is the _real_  One to their king.”  
  
“Yes, that is all true and could cause some issues. But, I believe that she would want us to say it anyway. We can handle the ones that can’t deal with it and if we can’t then, it’s their loss. I’m not going to let anyone or anything stand between us being together.”  
  
You smile fondly, putting your other hand on top of Thranduil’s, “Does everyone in Middle Earth have such a beautiful way of speaking or is it just you?”  
  
Thranduil smiles and blushes a little, “I think it’s everyone but I’m just more skilled than they are.”  
  
“Agreed. Now, are you ready for this?”  
  
“I feel as if I should be the one to ask you that.”  
  
“Probably but I asked first.”  
  
“Then yes, I am ready. Are you?”  
  
“Yes. I’m nervous but yes.” You answer, anxiously.  
  
“You’ll do great.” Thranduil stands and puts his hand out for you. “Shall we, my queen?”  
  
You smile and place your hand in is, standing up, “We shall, my king. And remember, it’s ‘we’, not ‘I’ up there. _We_ need to show that I’m going to be ruling over them as well.”  
  
“Understood.”   
  
“Alright then. Let’s get this over with.”  
  
“Let’s go that I can take you back to my quarters and claim you as mine again as the marks I made on you last night aren’t as prominent as they were before.” Thranduil says quietly in your ear before starting to walk forward.  
  
You gasp in realization, “Wait! I can’t go out there with these marks!”  
  
“Why not?” Thranduil asks, turning towards you.  
  
“Wha- What do you mean why? Would you go out there with marks on your neck?!”  
  
“Yes. I have and will again considering I have a few of my own.” Thranduil answers calmly, turning his head to the side to show you the marks.  
  
“Those aren’t that visible, mine are. How can you go out there with them showing?”  
  
“I’m not ashamed of them. You shouldn’t be. It is evidence of our love. It shows that we belong to each other.”  
  
You sigh in defeat, “Well, when you put it like that... Alright, fine.”  
  
“Now, can we go?”   
  
“Yes, we ca- Thranduil! I just realized something! We can’t do this yet! We haven’t told Legolas yet and I don’t want him to find out like this! That’s just wro-“  
  
“Y/N, I have it covered. Legolas is not going to be where we will be announcing us. Galion made sure that he will be in his quarters and we will be going to talk to him after we tell the kingdom.”  
  
“Okay. But shouldn’t he find out first?”  
  
“Yes, but I may or may not be avoiding telling him. I know it’s bad to be avoiding it but-“ Thranduil trails off on a sigh.  
  
“I know, it’s going to be difficult but we have to do it. We will do it after we tell the kingdom but it _will_ be right after. No avoiding it.”  
  
“Alright. Now, ca-“  
  
“Are you two done yet?” Galion asks from the doorway.  
  
You chuckle before answering, “Yes, we are,” and walking hand in hand with Thranduil through the doorway.   
  
_Hopefully this goes well._  
  
~~~~  
  
You, Thranduil, and Galion get to the entrance of the Great Hall before stopping.  
  
“Not that you’ll need it but, good luck.” Galion tell the both of you before looking at you with a reassuring smile. “You’ll be fine. Remember what I said earlier.”  
  
You nod, giving a small smile and taking a deep breath. Galion nods back before walking into the Great Hall and closing the door.  
  
Thranduil turns towards you and takes your hands in his. “Alright, now, I’m going to go in there and tell them that I will be taking a week apart from my kingly duties unless there was a serious problem. Then when I say, ‘I know you all are wondering why and you are going to find out in just a moment’ or something along those lines, you are going to come in. Then we tell them. Good plan?”  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
“Alright. Now, wait here.” Thranduil tells you, placing a kiss on your cheek before opening and closing the door of the Great Hall.   
  
You immediately go and put your ear against the door to listen. Soon enough, you hear the thundering boom of Thranduil’s voice.  
  
“Now, I know that all of you are wondering why I have gathered the vast majority of the kingdom here today. I have brought you here to tell you that for the next week, I will still be in the kingdom but uninterrupted unless there is something that needs my immediate attention.”   
  
Murmurs arise throughout the crowd in confusion and worry. Thranduil lets it go on for a moment before speaking. “Settle down, settle down. I know that all of you must be confused as to why this is. You will know why in the next few minutes.”  
  
Hearing your cue, you are about to open the door before it opens for you. You walk in, nod at Galion who had opened the door before walking forward until you are next to Thranduil. Thranduil looks at you before taking your hand in his.  
  
“I have found my One in the beautiful form of the one who appeared in our world just a few days ago.”  
  
Gasps are heard throughout the room before questions come from left and right.   
  
“I know what you must be thinking. All of you thought that Elerrian was my One. She was not. I was told that I would have to find a wife and Elerrian was the only person that had come close to being my One. We loved each other deeply but we knew that we would eventually go our separate ways when we found our Ones. Sadly, that was not the the way we were separated.” Thranduil stops, taking a breath, doing his best to stop the tears that wanted so desperately to fall down his face. “Y/N is my One. This means that she will also become your queen when we have our wedding. I know that this is quite odd and untraditional but this is how it will be. I have ruled this kingdom for a very long time and I, your king, swear to you that I will not turn my back on my people for anything. All I ask in return is for you to give this a chance, do not turn away from me, from us.”  
  
Thranduil stands there for a moment, letting his speech settle before saying, “You are dismissed,” and going to walk out.  
  
But you weren’t done.  
  
“Wait! I would like to say something! Please don’t leave yet!” You say, your voice rising. All of the elves stopped and looked at you. You took a breath before speaking, “I’m not going to say that I know what you are going through because I don’t. I couldn’t imagine what this must be like for you. A random person from a completely different world than you that hardly any of you have met has just come in and been declared your future queen. This is insane, for you and for me. I’m terrified. Terrified of messing this up, being in this world that is so different from mine. But that is not going to stop me from doing my absolute hardest to learn how to rule, about your lifestyle, your language. It’s a lot and I can be very clumsy and have bad days so I’m going to apologize for those moments now. What I’m trying to say is, I’m not perfect and I know that I never will be. But I will never stop trying. So, all I ask of you, is that you give me a chance and to be willing to help me out every once in awhile. Tell me what I’m doing wrong and how to fix it. I love constructive criticism and I want you to give it to me. I want to be a great queen because you deserve it. But I can’t be a great queen unless you help me. Please, help me be a great queen.”  
  
You stop and stare out at the crowd before telling them, “Thank you for listening to us. Now, you are dismissed.”  
  
You turn around and startle as you feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around you. You smile and hold Thranduil.   
  
Thranduil kisses the top of your head before telling you, “That was beautiful. You are going to be a great queen.”  
  
“Thank you.” You say, pulling back a little.  
  
“What did I tell you? You were born for this, Y/N. That was amazing. I know that you making that speech definitely brought a lot of them to your side.” Galion praises, smiling proudly.  
  
“Thanks Galion.”   
  
“You are most welcome, my queen. Now, if you’ll excuse me, that annoying elf from earlier is bothering me again. And it’s not because of what was just announced.” Galion sighs, turning around and walking away.  
  
“Can we get rid of that elf?” Thranduil asks.  
  
“No, no we can not. Now, shall we go tell Legolas while I still have some courage left?”  
  
“No need.” A voice says from behind Thranduil. Both you and Thranduil turn around and sure enough, Legolas is calmly standing there.  
  
“Legolas, I-“ Thranduil starts.  
  
“How about we take this somewhere a bit more private before we have this conversation?” Legolas suggests, holding his hand up. Thranduil quiets before nodding. “Follow me.”  
  
You and Thranduil look at each other before following Legolas.   
  
~~~~  
  
The three of you walk into what you assume to be Legolas’ quarters as they were about as nice as Thranduil’s.  
  
Legolas turns around to face the two of you before saying, “Now we may speak.”  
  
Thranduil opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before you decide to speak first.  
  
“Legolas, we are sorry that you had to find out along with the majority of the kingdom. As you heard, we were going to tell you as soon as it was over.”  
  
“Why is it that you didn’t want me to find out when you told the kingdom?” Legolas asks coldly. That makes Thranduil come to his senses.  
  
“Because you are my son, Legolas!” Thranduil snaps before taking a deep breath. “Legolas, I know that we have not been close for way too long and I _hate_ that it happened. I know what it feels like-“  
  
“You couldn’t possibly know it feels like!” Legolas snaps, pointing a finger at his father and slowly walking closer to him, forcing Thranduil to move back. “I had just gotten back from being held hostage in Gundabad, locked in a small room with naneth. And every day, an orc would come get her and every time they brought her back, she was in a worse condition than before! We were only fed once a day and it was hardly even food! I could feel the worst pain in my chest when I said goodbye to her, knowing that it was probably the last time that I would _ever_ see her again. I ran until I couldn’t anymore through the woods for _days_ with no food, trying to get back to the kingdom to tell you to go get her!” Your eyes start to water with tears as your heart breaks for Legolas. “Oh, it gets better. I get back, you go off in search of her, then you return without her and I realize I won’t see her again. Then, you shut me out. You hardly spoke to me, you could barely look at me!” Thranduil’s back finally hits the wall, leaving him stuck as he stares into Legolas’ angered and hurt tear-filled eyes as he rants. “Then you leave again, and this time when you come back, you’re hurt, badly. I became terrified that I was going to lose both of my parents within _weeks_ _of each other_.“ Thranduil gasps in shock as he truly realizes how badly he had hurt his son. The tears finally fall down your face with more behind them. “You won’t let me see you and when you did, you wouldn’t speak to me unless you were telling me to leave! So yes, you couldn’t possibly understand what that felt like! You left me alone when I needed you most, when I was scared out of my mind!” You see the anger drain out of Legolas, leaving only hurt behind. Tears start to fall down Legolas and Thranduil’s faces as they stare into each other’s matching blue eyes. “How? How could you do that to me, ada? How could you do that to your own son?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Thranduil sobs. “I don’t know how I could do just a small portion of that let alone all of it. I’m a terrible father and you have every right to hate me for the rest of your life but I need you to know that from the bottom of my soul, I am so sorry. I love you my little leaf, and I hurt you so badly...” Thranduil trails off as he starts to cry even more.  
  
You want to go comfort him but you know that you shouldn’t interfere. Something tells you that this isn’t over...  
  
Your suspicions were correct as Legolas moves forward to hug Thranduil, crying with him. Thranduil wraps his arms around Legolas and repeatedly whispers “I’m so sorry” into his ear.  
  
“I know, I know.” Legolas assures, nodding his head. Legolas slowly pulls back to look in his father’s eyes. “And I don’t hate you anymore. I did a while ago but I don’t now. I love you, ada. Don’t forget that.”  
  
“I know, and I won’t.” Thranduil gives a small smile. “Can we- Can we try starting over?”  
  
Legolas smiles back, nodding. “Yes. I would like that. You, me,” Legolas looks over at you before continuing, “and Y/N.”  
  
You startle as you hear your name. “Me? You mean, you’re alright with me being your father’s One?”  
  
“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t want to break my promise to naneth.” Legolas answers, making you smile.  
  
“Wait, Legolas. What promise?” Thranduil asks, confused.  
  
“Before... Before I left Gundabad, when naneth and I were saying goodbye, she told me that you and her were not each other’s Ones, which I had suspected before then. She then made me promise her that when you had found your One, I needed to be alright with it and, I quote, ‘not be a brat about it.’” Legolas answers, smiling at the end. You and Thranduil smile at that.  
  
“So, you’ve known this all these years and you haven’t said anything?” Thranduil asks in disbelief.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“There wasn’t really a reason to say anything until now.”   
  
Thranduil lets his head against the wall with a sigh, quietly saying, “Of course there wasn’t.”  
  
You and Legolas chuckle a bit. You give a little sniffle before breaking the silence, “Well, I think that went well. Now what?”  
  
“From what I know and heard, the two of you need a week to yourselves so I will go back on patrol while you both go have some you-time.” Legolas answers. “We will get back to talking about this after the week is done.”  
  
“I think that’s a great idea.” Thranduil agrees before looking at you. “Shall we?”  
  
“Yes, but I would like to speak with Legolas alone for a moment, if you don’t mind. I’ll meet at you your quarters?” You say.  
  
“Soon to be our quarters, my queen.” Thranduil answers, smiling as he opens the door and leaves.  
  
“There’s two things I would like to say. One, and I’m pretty sure you know this already, but I would like to form a bond with you as well, Legolas. You will end up being my son when Thranduil and I marry so I want to know you as Thranduil knows you, or will again... You know what I mean. But I also want you to know that I would never even think about trying to take your mother’s place. I just wa-“  
  
“Y/N, I know that you would not do that, you are not that type of person. My mother always told me I had a big heart, so I know that there is room in my heart for you to be mother as well.” Legolas interrupts, looking deep into your Y/E/C eyes.   
  
You smile, “I am glad that you feel as such, Legolas.”  
  
“What was the second thing you wanted to speak with me about?”  
  
“Oh, I just wanted to ask, how exactly did you get into the Great Hall as we were telling the kingdom? Galion said that you wouldn’t be in there.”   
  
“Did he?” Legolas asks before smiling in realization. “Oh Galion, you clever elf.”  
  
“He made sure that you were in there, didn’t he?” You ask, smiling.  
  
“More than likely, yes.”  
  
“Oh Galion.” You mimic, shaking your head. “He is clever.”  
  
“And sneaky.” Legolas adds.  
  
“Yes he is. Alright, well, I should get going. I’m glad that we’re all on the same page here.”  
  
“With our situation or Galion?” Legolas jokes.  
  
You snorts, “Both. Goodbye, Legolas.” You start walking towards the door before opening it.  
  
“Goodbye, Y/N.” Legolas replies. You give a wave before walking out and closing the door. You give a sigh in relief before going down the hopefully right way towards Thranduil’s quarters.   
  
_I believe Thranduil has a promise to make good on..._

__

* * *

 

 

I have made a [Pinterest board](https://pin.it/rirfg73x2wnwzd) for this story and the picture of the dress and circlet are in the board. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Meleth nîn - My love  
> Ada - Dad  
> Naneth - Mother  
> Nana - Mom
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well
> 
> Are ya crying yet? If not, you're heartless. But you should continue reading my fics. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I won't promise anything and get your hopes up but I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Please leave kudos and a comment! Comment your headcanons, ideas, thoughts, etc. for this series! I want to hear them as well as possibly getting some inspiration and ideas for the series!


	14. Definitely Gonna Be Happy Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I said in a comment that I was gonna be posting over the weekend... But that didn't happen so I decided to post today as a gift from me to all you lovely readers for Christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you who celebrate it and HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all of you do not celebrate Christmas. I think that all of you are going to love this chapter because I really do and the fluff, the Galion content, the... something else is gonna have y'all freaking out so get ready. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> A - Oh/Ah  
> Meleth - Love
> 
> ^^ Translations will be at the bottom as well!

You continue walking towards Thranduil’s quarters before running into Galion. “Oh! Sorry, Galion.”   
  
“It’s alright. So... How did it go? Talking to Legolas, I mean.” Galion asks, looking at you slightly concerned.   
  
You sigh before speaking, knowing you can trust Galion. “It... It went as good as I think it could’ve went. There were definitely tears and anger and all those emotions that you know probably happened... Galion, I... I had no idea how bad it was when they lost Elerrian and how she actually died... I don’t know how to help them...”   
  
“Yes, you do. I do not know what it was that you went through but you have gone through something where you lost someone important to you. You got through it so yes, you do know how to help them.” Galion says, confusing you.   
  
“W- What? How do you know about my parents? Did Thranduil tell you?” You ask, extremely confused and slightly hurt at the thought of Thranduil saying something so personal without telling you.   
  
“You just did and I’m extremely sorry for your loss. I did not know who it was that you lost, I just knew you lost someone. I could tell. Thranduil would never say such a thing without permission, not even to me.” Galion answers, looking at you with a smirk.   
  
You squint your eyes at him, even more confused. “How do you do that?! How do you just  _ know _ things? Is it an elf thing or...?”   
  
Galion straight out grins at your confusion. “Elves do tend to know more than others but it’s also something that I’m particularly good at.”   
  
You let out a sigh in slight annoyance. “Alright then. And what they went through was a lot worse than what I went through. I mean, Legolas was in Gondunad where a ton of orcs were and had to see the aftermath of his mother being tortured!”   
  
Galion gives a slight snicker before sobering up. “It’s Gundabad. And yes they went through a lot but that doesn’t mean that you can’t relate to at some of their pain, which you can. I know that you can help them, Y/N. And you now know that I know things so you better believe it.” Galion smirks as he finishes, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Now, let’s get you to Thranduil as I know he’s probably beating himself up after what just happened and what was said.”   
  
“Thanks Galion, you give such great advice, you know that? And I was already headed there...” You say, smiling at him.   
  
Galion turns you around before placing his arm over your shoulders and walking in the opposite direction you were going. “I know and no, you were not.”   
  
You catch his meaning and face palm, sighing. Galion throws his head back laughing at the action, “Ah... I have a feeling I’m going to be doing some extra walking if you don’t figure out your way around the kingdom.”   
  
“Oh, shut up...” You say, blushing at his words and the way he laughs harder.   
  
~~~~   
  
“Now you are at Thranduil’s quarters.” Galion says, walking you to the door.   
  
“Thank you, Galion. What would I do without you?” I say, smiling at the elf.   
  
“Probably get lost for days in the kingdom.” Galion teases, smiling back.   
  
You snicker, nodding. “Yeah, probably. But seriously, thank you, for everything you’ve done and everything you will do.”   
  
“You’re welcome. Now, get in there and help Thranduil.” Galion says seriously before walking off, calling over his shoulder, “Let one of the guards know if you need me.”   
  
“Will do! Oh, wait! Galion!” You call out, walking towards him. After you catch up to him, you ask him a question. “You made sure Legolas was there when we told the kingdom about Thranduil and I, didn’t you?”   
  
Galion smirks, “You are a clever one,” and turns around to go wherever he thought he was needed.   
  
You let out a laugh before walking back to the doors where Thranduil was. Taking a breath, you open the doors and walk into Thranduil’s quarters, spotting him laying under the covers on his bed. You walk closer, placing the circlet on the nightstand and taking the boots off. “Thranduil... Are you okay?”   
  
You wait for him to answer or uncover himself but he does neither. After a couple of minutes of waiting, you lift up the covers and climb into them before seeing that Thranduil was fast asleep. With a sad, fond smile on your face, you move to lay down close to Thranduil, placing an arm over his bare back and watches him sleep.   
  
_ Poor Thranduil, that talk must’ve tired him out, _ you think, watching the king’s face, seeing it’s calm and relaxed. You smile as you see him completely relaxed, even though it’s when he’s sleeping.  _ He looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping. _   
  
After awhile of watching him, you feel yourself start to drift off before you snuggle closer to Thranduil, placing a soft kiss on his lips and falling asleep.   
  
~~~~   
  
Slowly opening your eyes, you wonder what suddenly woke you. Looking at Thranduil, you see what it was. Thranduil’s eyebrows were furrowed and his face was tensed as well as his whole body.    
  
_ Shit, he’s having a nightmare. _   
  
You start panicking, trying to figure out what you should do. It could be bad if you tried to wake him up by shaking him or even calling his name. It only takes a moment before you think of a way and slowly take your arm off of him.    
  
You slowly climb on top of him, kissing everywhere you can reach; his face, his lips, his neck before cautiously placing a light kiss on the tip of his ear. He gives a slight gasp but doesn’t wake up, just continuing to shift from his nightmare. You place another kiss on his ear before kissing and sucking on his neck, sliding your hand into his hair to give a slight tug. Thranduil gasps and gives a small moan, his shifting calming and his face relaxes a bit.   
  
You smile, seeing it’s working before scraping your teeth along his neck, hearing a hitch in his breath. As you continue to kiss and suck at his neck, your hands start trailing over his upper body, making sure to go over all of the sensitive places. Thranduil gives a louder moan at the slight pleasure, barely waking up before slipping back into sleep.   
  
You smirk at the moan before deciding to fully wake him up. Kissing your way up his neck and placing a kiss on his lips, you move over and place a kiss on his ear before scraping your teeth on the tip. Thranduil’s body tenses as pleasure goes up his spine, gasping and moaning as he wakes up.   
  
“A- Ah... Y- Y/N... What...?” Thranduil gasps, his breathing quickening.   
  
You move on from his ear with a kiss, starting to suck on his neck in between words. “Shh... You were... having a... nightmare... Just enjoy...”   
  
“Y/N, I- I- Oh...” Thranduil tries, trailing off on a moan.   
  
“Shh... Let me make you feel good, okay?” You tell him, starting to kiss and suck all over his back as you keep a hand in his hair, tugging at random.   
  
“O- Okay... Ah!” Thranduil moans at a hard tug, growling at the end. The sound makes you grin before tugging harder to get a reaction. Thranduil cries out and bucks his hips into the mattress.    
  
“Well, someone has a hair pulling kink, huh?” You grin, kissing all over Thranduil’s back. The king was about to answer before you tugged again, hard enough to be on the verge of pain. Thranduil cries out before giving a feral growl that makes you feel yourself get wetter. “I said not to speak, didn’t I?”   
  
Thranduil breathes hard and nods once, grinding his hips into the bed. Kissing your way lower, you end at the small of his back before telling Thranduil to turn onto his back, which he does once you move. Straddling him again and threading your fingers into his hair, you lean down to kiss him passionately before kissing down to his neck. You listen to the little gasps and moans Thranduil gives as you lick, suck, and bite all over his neck.   
  
You start moving down, kissing your way to one of his nipples, placing your free hand on the other. Thranduil gasps loudly and shudders at the first suck and pinch to his sensitive nipples. Grinning, you repeat the motion, sucking and twisting them as you hear the elf under you get increasingly louder the more aroused he gets.    
  
After spending quite a bit of time on his nipples, you kiss your way over his abdomen before actually giving him what he wanted. You kiss at the tip of his cock before slowly taking all of him into your mouth, letting a low moan slip as he inhales deeply and groans. Smiling around the mouthful, you slowly bob up and down, playing with his nipples and balls to cause even more pleasure.   
  
Thranduil makes every noise he could think of making to urge you on as well as some that just happened. Soon enough, Thranduil starts to need more and wanting to speed things up, getting louder and despite being told to not talk, he starts begging for more.   
  
“Y/N! Please, please! N- Need to cum! My queen, please! A!” He begs, needing more.   
  
You slowly slide off of his cock and look up at him. “Not yet... I want to take things slow with you tonight. And if you can’t handle that then tough.” You tell him before taking him back in your mouth to continue what you were doing before.   
  
Thranduil most definitely does not whine at your words, too worked up to actually be able to calm himself down but he tries anyway. For you.   
  
After a couple of minutes of going slow, you feel Thranduil begin to relax a little as he calms down some. You smile and say, “Good, very good,” before taking him back into your mouth, moving your tongue over his length in rhythm.   
  
Thranduil gives a small moan at the praise which makes you smile before you swallow repeatedly around him, making him groan and buck his hips a bit. While continuing with that, you start running your hands everywhere that you can touch on Thranduil’s body.   
  
“Y- Y/N... I- I don’t know how much longer I can hold back. Ah haaa... Oh fuck!” Thranduil warns you, starting writhe under you.    
  
You feel yourself shudder, barely holding back a moan at  _ that _ word leaving his mouth again. “Who’s stopping you?” You ask him before starting to speed up a bit, enjoying the increasing noises coming from the elvenking.   
  
“A! M- More! Please make me cum! Oh  _ fuck. _ Ooh...” Thranduil starts begging again as he gets closer and closer to the edge, gripping his hands in the sheets and closing his eyes. “S- So close...”   
  
A moan slips out of your mouth at hearing that dirty word fall from his lips again. Thranduil moans deeply at the vibrations around his cock, giving in and placing one of his hands in your hair, not pulling or tugging, just holding.   
  
The noises and begging increase more and more as you continue to deepthroat him, swallowing around him and feeling all over his body. “Ah! Y/N! I- I’m gonna- gonna- Oh fuck!” Thranduil groans before giving a shout as his orgasm finally hits him, his back arching in pleasure as he struggles not to thrust too hard into your mouth. You moan and swallow all of his release, shivering at that word again, becoming aware of your aching sex that’s been ignored until now.   
  
You continue working his cock through his orgasm, prolonging it as long as possible until he starts to whimper at the overstimulation. You slowly let him slip from your mouth before kissing your way up to his lips, kissing him deeply.   
  
His eyes finally open, those icy blue eyes filled with love and leftover lust. “Mmm... That was amazing.”   
  
You smile and blush a little. “I’m glad you think so. You feel a bit better?”   
  
“Some, yes. Just not all the way yet.” Thranduil answers, looking into your Y/E/C eyes before looking down and back up. “Did you cum yet?”   
  
“No, but don’t worry about me. I’ve had to deal with it plenty of times before. Besides, I’m just worried about you right now.” You say, waving your hand in dismissal.   
  
The lust comes back into your eyes before Thranduil tells you, “You won’t have to anymore,” and flips the two of you over, hovering over you as he kisses you deeply. You give a moan at the sheer strength and kiss, wrapping your arms around him as you open your mouth. Thranduil’s mouth opens too and lets his tongue mingle with yours, not fighting for control, just enjoying the feel.    
  
After enjoying your mouth for a bit, Thranduil places a peck on your lips before kissing his way up to your ear before making his way down to your jaw and your neck, dragging his lips along your skin until the gown you were still wearing stops him.. He then does something you didn’t think he would do.   
  
Thranduil growls as he lifts you up onto his lap as he sits up, having your arms wrapping around him. “Hold onto me.” Thranduil murmurs and you do as he says, feeling his hands trail up your back until they reach the top of your gown. He slowly undoes each button with ease, watching as more and more of your skin is revealed. He smirks as he sees that you didn’t have a bra on and raises an eyebrow at you in question as he continues unbuttoning the gown.   
  
“This gown is strapless and I didn’t have a strapless bra and it wasn’t staying up so I just didn’t wear one, sue me.” You explain, blushing a little.   
  
After the last button is undone, Thranduil lays you back on the bed before quickly taking the gown and your underwear off. “Mmm, I’d rather fuck you.”   
  
You feel yourself shudder at the word again and what was about to come, watching as Thranduil slowly presses one of his long fingers into you. Your head tips back and a moan comes out at the feeling. “Gods, you’re still a little loose from last night.”   
  
“A- Actually, I was but I was also playing with myself—ah— while I was pleasuring you. Oh...” You answer, blushing hard at the confession and moaning as another finger pushes inside of you.   
  
Thranduil chuckles, slowly scissoring his fingers to stretch you for something quite a bit bigger. “Well... Maybe that’s a good thing as I can just fuck you sooner...”   
  
“Then it was a really good thing. Ah!” You agree, moaning as he adds a third finger, rubbing your clit with your thumb. “A- Ah! Thranduil please! Fuck me!”   
  
Thranduil just continues stretching you as he starts to speed up his thumb, watching you as you moan, writhe, and buck your hips. The speed up against that pleasure spot on you makes you arch your back and cry out, racing towards your orgasm. “I’m- I’m getting close! Thranduil please! More! I need you! Need you so bad!”   
  
Unknowingly to you, Thranduil moves lower and lets his lips bump against your sex as he says, “You already have me,” before licking all the way up to your clit.    
  
You cry out, gripping the sheets tighter at the action as you beg for more. Of course, Thranduil would never be able to deny his queen anything and begins to slowly eat you out as he continues to thrust his fingers in and out of you. Your moans and groans get louder as you get closer and closer to your orgasm before it finally hits you. You scream in pleasure as you cum, arching your back as far as you can, your body singing with pleasure.   
  
Thranduil works you through it and ends with a last suck to your clit before sliding his fingers out of you and suddenly he’s there kissing you, your taste still on his lips. “You taste so good...” Thranduil tells you and to emphasize his words, he takes his fingers that are still covered with your release and takes them into his mouth, moaning and letting his eyes flutter closed at your taste. You blush hard at the action, trying to catch your breath after your orgasm.   
  
After sucking his fingers clean, Thranduil opens his eyes and places a kiss on your lips. “Are you ready for more?”   
  
You moan at the thought of more and the feel of his long, thick cock rubbing against your sensitive nether regions. “Y- Yes,  _ please. _ Give me what you got, my king.”   
  
Thranduil shudders at the title before slowly pressing into you, gasping at how tight you were still. You moan as you feel him fill you, the two of you were groaning as you take all of him. Thranduil’s head falls onto your shoulder as he breathes deeply. “Y- You okay down there, Thranduil?”   
  
The elf takes a couple more moments of breathing before lifting his head, his eyes completely full of lust, making you gasp. “Never been better. Tell me when you are ready.”   
  
“I’ve been ready since yesterday.” You tell him before crying out as he slowly pulls his hips back before slamming into you. “Yes! Fuck me, my king!”   
  
“Anything for my queen.” Thranduil whispers to you before starting to do as you said with slow, powerful thrusts. You whimper a little at the stimulation so close to your orgasm but it feels too good to stop for even a second. Thranduil slides his arms under you and leans down to have his face right next to your face, his breathing and noises next to your ear turning you on even more. “You feel so good, Y/N. So good...”   
  
You moan at his words, wrapping your legs around his hips as he fucks you into the mattress hard. Losing yourself in the sexy, sweaty lovemaking, you run your hands over every bit of skin on Thranduil’s body that you can reach, kissing and biting all over his neck. Thranduil pants harder at the sensations, slowly moving his head down to reach your neck and sucking several marks everywhere he can reach. You moan at each one, feeling more aroused and possessed.    
  
The lovemaking and marking each other goes on for what seems like forever before you both start to feel yourselves get close to your second orgasms. You start breathing harder, holding onto Thranduil tighter as you feel the pleasure growing inside of you. “T- Thranduil! Getting close! Oh please!”   
  
“So am I, meleth... Oh fuck...” Thranduil tells you, groaning as he feels the same pleasure growing. Your breath hitches at the groan, getting closer to ecstasy with every thrust.    
  
The two of you continue making love a short time later before you finally reach your second orgasm, your mouth opening in a silent scream as you grip Thranduil’s back hard, your nails digging in. Thranduil gasps at the slight pain and your walls rippling around him before throwing his head back and letting out a shout as he orgasms, shooting his release deep inside of you.    
  
The room becomes filled with pants and moans as the two of you come down from your high, holding onto each other for awhile. Thranduil slowly pulls out, making you groan before he rolls off of you... and right onto the floor with a yelp. Your head snaps over in his direction before you bust out laughing. It takes you a minute before you look over the side of the bed, seeing Thranduil laying on his stomach.   
  
You reach out your arm and poke his back, asking with a chuckle, “Are you okay, Thranduil?”   
  
Thranduil sighs before turning over onto his back, wincing as he shifts the light marks on his back. “Ugh, I’m fine. But that’s not what I meant to happen.”   
  
“Kinda figured that, now get back up here.” You tell him, laughing a bit more as you move back to make room for him.   
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Thranduil teases, smiling as he gets back on the bed and pulls you close to him. You wrap an arm around him and accidentally brush against one of the scratches on his back, making him wince.   
  
You immediately move your arm back before slowly pressing him onto his stomach and gasping at the little scratches on his back. “Oh my god! I did this?! Thranduil, I’m so, so, sorry!”   
  
Thranduil turns back on his side to face you, placing a hand on your face. “Hey, hey, look at me.” After you look into his calm, comforting eyes, he continues. “It’s okay, I’m fine and I’m not upset with you. They’ll be gone soon. They’re just fresh so they hurt some, but I promise you that I’m fine. Don’t feel bad, okay?”   
  
You look at him unconvinced before sighing and laying down next to him, carefully wrapping an arm around him. “Okay... I don’t know why but I’m surprised you’re completely fine with these marks that we give each other.”   
  
“Are- Are you not okay with us marking each other?” Thranduil asks, scared that he had done something wrong.   
  
“No! No, no, no! I love it! That came out wrong. What I was saying was that I was surprised with you being okay with showing them in public where everyone can see.” You rush to say, blushing as you realize how enthusiastic you were to say you love the marks.   
  
“Oh, okay. Thank goodness. And it does not bother me, as well as a lot of other elves, because it shows that I have met my One and claimed them for myself. It shows that I have my other half. So, no, I have no problem with showing the marks you give me in public or with you showing the marks I give you.” Thranduil explains, rubbing your back and running his hand through your hair.   
  
“Ah, okay. That makes sense.” You say before letting out a yawn. “Oh, excuse me.”   
  
Thranduil smiles before kissing you and moving back to stand up, grabbing a robe.   
  
“Hey, where are you going?” You ask, pouting as he leaves the bed.   
  
“To run us a bath...” Thranduil smirks before walking off into another part of his quarters that you assume to be the bathroom.   
  
You stare at him as he goes, laying back and relaxing as a smile forms on your face.   
_   
_ _ I’m definitely gonna be happy here. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> A - Oh/Ah  
> Meleth - Love
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well!
> 
> I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I hope you have! Let me know in the comments what you liked and what you think should happen next! I should have the next chapter out soon as I am on break for two weeks so be ready for that!

**Author's Note:**

> This series is posted on my LotR blog on Tumblr (@thranduil-is-my-king)! Go check it out! Hope you enjoy this fic and, as always, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!


End file.
